A Night of Storms
by Stormfeather of IceClan
Summary: Storm and Night were just ordinary loners until they found RainClan. Just when Storm's life seems great, things take a sinister twist. A Clan of rogues known as DarkClan is looming over the Clans and the mysterious leader of the deadly cats is unknown. But when death begins raging through the Clans by a murderer the only cat to blame is Storm. "Let's sit and watch the Rain fall."
1. Allegiances & Chapter 1: The Wall

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the WARRIORS series, however all characters in this writing content are mine**

**(If you have a name from the allegiances as your own I did not steal it I came up with it myself, what's the chance that it's **_**not**_** taken?!)**

**Allegiances**

**RainClan**

Leader: Smokestar – smoky gray tom with darker flecks and amber eyes

Deputy: Ravenfeather – black and white she-cat with blue eyes _(apprentice, Specklepaw)_

Medicine Cat: Sweetwind – tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes _(apprentice, Mistpaw)_

Warriors: _(Toms and she-cats without kits)_

Mousefang – brown she-cat

Berryfoot – cream colored she-cat with long-legs _(apprentice, Drizzlepaw)_

Oakpelt – sandy tom with green eyes

Snowspirit – white she-cat with black ear tips and silver-blue eyes

Viperfang – black and white tom with amber eyes

Cloudspots – gray-white tom with sightless white eyes _(apprentice, Fernpaw)_

Foresteyes – dark brown tom with green eyes

Apprentices:_ (Warriors in training)_

Mistpaw – gray she-cat with blue eyes _(mentor, Sweetwind)_

Specklepaw – white she-cat with black flecks across muzzle with black tail-tip and paws _(mentor, Ravenfeather)_

Drizzlepaw – blue-gray tom with green-blue eyes_ (mentor, Berryfoot)_

Fernpaw –small brown she-cat with white paws and green eyes _(mentor, Cloudspots)_

Queens: _(She-cats expecting or nursing kits)_

Roseblossom – slender cream she-cat with pretty amber eyes (expecting Foresteyes's kits)

Elders: _(Warriors now retired)_

Grassblade – small black she-cat with green eyes

Shadownight – black tom

**ThornClan**

Leader: Cloudstar – white she-cat with fierce green eyes

Deputy: Bearclaw – broad tabby with dark amber eyes _(apprentice, Falconpaw)_

Medicine Cat: Whisperingbreeze – pretty silver she-cat with white paws and blue eyes _(apprentice, Cricketsong)_

Warriors: _(Toms and she-cats without kits)_

Foxeyes – dark red she-cat with sharp green eyes _(apprentice, Shadepaw)_

Timberwolf – light reddish-brown tom with piercing yellow eyes

Finchwing – ginger tom

Blizzardwind – black and white tom

Eagletalon – tawny colored tom with amber eyes

Bluefire – gray-blue she-cat with amber eyes

Dapplepelt – tortoiseshell she-cat

Rabbitfang – big white tom with blue eyes _(apprentice, Minnowpaw)_

Goldenfur – golden tom _(apprentice, Swallowpaw)_

Swiftfoot – black she-cat with light blue eyes

Apprentices: _(Warriors in training)_

Falconpaw – brown tom with sharp blue eyes _(mentor, Bearclaw)_

Shadepaw – black tom with a white tail-tip and white paws with amber eyes _(mentor, Foxeyes)_

Cricketsong – short silver she-cat with gentle green eyes _(mentor, Whisperingbreeze)_

Minnowpaw – cream she-cat with blue eyes _(mentor, Rabbitfang)_

Swallowpaw - silver blue tom with amber eyes _(mentor, Goldenfur)_

Queens:_ (She-cats expecting or nursing kits)_

Seabreeze – tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes (mother to Blizzardwind's kit(s): Starlingkit – ginger tom with blue eyes. Winterkit - fluffy white she-cat with amber eyes. )

Elders:_ (Warriors now retired)_

Coldfur – plump light gray she-cat with mean amber eyes

**BreezeClan**

Leader: Runningstar – gray and white patched she-cat with clear blue eyes

Deputy: Branchtalon – light ginger tom with leafy green eyes

Medicine Cat: Robinsong – pale brown she-cat with light blue eyes

Warriors: _(Toms and she-cats without kits)_

Sootpelt – dark gray she-cat with black streaks

Bouncefoot – black tom with green eyes

Ripplewave – handsome silver tom with long, powerful legs and blue eyes

Morningcloud – calico she-cat _(apprentice, Maplepaw)_

Fishingclaw – dark gray tom with blue eyes

Thistlepelt – brown tom with green eyes _(apprentice, Patchpaw)_

Owlflight – thin cream colored she-cat _(apprentice, Cinderpaw)_

Apprentices: _(Warriors in training)_

Patchpaw – black-and-white tom with green eyes _(mentor, Thistlepelt)_

Cinderpaw - gray-black tom with amber eyes _(mentor, Owlflight)_

Maplepaw – sandy she-cat with blue eyes _(mentor, Morningcloud)_

Queens: _(She-cats expecting or nursing kits)_

Cloverleaf – pretty dapple she-cat with light, teasing green eyes (nursing Bouncefoot's kits: Sedgekit – dark gray she-cat with green eyes. Pikekit – dark brown tom with green eyes.)

Featherwing - gray and white she-cat (nursing Branchtalon's kit: Talonkit - light gray tom with green eyes.)

Elders: _(Warriors now retired)_

Currently there are no elders.

Cats outside the Clans: _(Rogues, loners, or kittypets that do not belong to any Clan)_

Siege – black she-cat with yellow eyes (13 moons)

Storm – dark gray she-cat with black stripes, ears, and tail tip with stormy blue eyes (7 moons)

Night – black she-cat with pretty amber eyes (7 moons)

Scruffy – small brown tom with forever-messy fur and green eyes (5 moons)

Patter – silver she-cat with green eyes (8 moons)

Stargazer – black tom with white patches and blind starry blue eyes (4 moons) Sees visions, often bullied because of his age and blindness

Tornfoot – exiled from the Clans. Broad black and brown tom with mean amber eyes (18 moons - exiled two moons ago) (Formerly of RainClan)

Ripclaw – large black tom with yellow eyes (9 moons)

**Clan Info:**

**These three Clans, RainClan, ThornClan, and BreezeClan do not live in the same territories as the original four Clans. They are separate from the Clans.**

**RainClan ~ Lives in the marshes (Shares tree line as a border with ThornClan). Often described as loyal and brave.**

**ThornClan ~ Lives in the thickets in the forests (Shares tree line as border with RainClan and forest border with BreezeClan). Often described as clever and fierce**

**BreezeClan ~ Lives on the moors (Shares forest border with ThornClan). Often described as swift and proud.**

**Behind the territories is a huge hill where Gatherings are held and MoonClearing is on the far side of BreezeClan territory.**

Chapter 1: The Wall

Storm crouched down and stalked one of the baby sparrows that were lazily fluttering in the small Twoleg garden. _Just a little closer, come on birds just stay still for ten more seconds . . ._

The dark gray she-cat pounced forward and grasped the sparrow in her paws and with a quick snap of the head she killed the bird and proudly stood with her catch.

"Great catch!" a small brown tom who went by the name of Scruffy padded across the Twoleg yard.

"Thanks," Storm purred. Though Scruffy was only five moons old, he was good company and a true friend.

"Storm! Scruffy! I've been looking for you all morning," Storm's sister, Night called from a distant alley before pounding over to the two.

"I've been avoiding Ripclaw; he's in a nasty mood this morning," Scruffy murmured, cringing as he mentioned the name of the bad-tempered bully.

"Whatever, let's just get out of this yard. I hate being close to Twolegs," Storm mewed, carrying her sparrow away into an alley nearby.

Scruffy and Night followed and the trio rounded the corner, bumping right into Ripclaw.

"Watch where you're walking!" the tom spat.

Normally on a good day Storm would have shot back an angry retort but today the black tom was seething with unknown anger.

Ripclaw narrowed his eyes and peered closer at the three, "I see you've caught a sparrow. Tell you what, give me the bird and I'll let you go and forget all about this incident."

"Are you joking? It took me all morning to find something, over my dead bones would I give it to you," Storm hissed, her gray fur fluffing up in immediate defense.

"Uh, Storm, that's okay we'll go hunt somewhere else," Scruffy whimpered, cowering behind his friend.

"No way!" Night growled, padding forward to stand beside her sister.

Ripclaw crouched down, prepared to pounce with his claws unsheathed.

"Run!" Scruffy yowled, darting off down the alley.

However, Storm and Night watched in fear as Ripclaw towered over them. The two sisters bounded down the opposite way Scruffy went, running back towards the Twoleg garden.

"It's a dead end unless we cross the yard!" Night puffed.

"Over the wall of the Twoleg Place," Storm panted.

Night hesitated, "Are you sure? We've always lived here . . ."

"We have no choice," Storm meowed as Night overtook her and bunched her muscles, landing on top of the wall with grace.

Being a little shorter than her sister, Storm bunched her muscles and flew through the air, crashing against the top of the wall. Her claws scraped against the stone and her back legs flailed as she tried to grip the smooth wall.

Night reached down and helped pull her sister on top of the wall. Once both were safely on they looked down at Ripclaw.

"You're fools if you plan to enter that forest. Wild cats live there, ones that will leave your dead carcass out to the crows!" Ripclaw snarled, and then he took a threatening leap towards the top of the wall.

Storm yelped and dropped the sparrow down to Ripclaw by accident.

"No time to get it, let's go!" Night leaped onto the other side of the wall, followed closely by Storm.

Storm landed on the dirt with a soft thud, "Where are we?" she whispered; her blue eyes were two wide orbs.

"You're in RainClan territory." A muscular white tom emerged from the shadows with a small brown she-cat at his side.

"Who are you?" Night hissed nervously, "We don't want any trouble, but we will fight if we have to."

The she-cat tensed but the tom remained calm, "I smell your fear; we came in peace and I expect the same from you."

Storm looked at the tom closely and saw that he wasn't even looking at them- instead, his white eyes were fixed on wall above them, but his voice contained authority that Storm couldn't help but be impressed by. Turning to glance at her sister they both nodded and sheathed their claws.

The tom sat and wrapped his tail around his paws, "That's better, now maybe we can talk about why you're here."


	2. Chapter 2: RainClan

Chapter 2: RainClan

"So what are your names?" the white-gray tom prompted gently.

"I'm Night, and that is my sister Storm."

"I see," the tom mewed and his companion grimaced at those words, "I am Cloudspots; warrior of RainClan and this is my apprentice, Fernpaw."

"What is RainClan?" Storm asked curiously.

"RainClan is one of the three Clans who roam these lands," Cloudspots explained with fiery passion, "There are three Clans: RainClan, ThornClan, and BreezeClan. We all follow a code that was formed by our ancestors. The Clans are not what you kittypets have heard. We are dignified, just, brave, loyal, and fierce. The skills of Clan cats are unmatched by any other cat!"

"How do you join a Clan?" Night asked sheepishly.

"Well if you're kittypets you should go and ask permission from our leader, Smokestar, and explain why you deserve to even consider joining RainClan," Cloudspots answered simply.

"We aren't kittypets, we're _loners_," Storm hissed defensively.

Cloudspots frowned and took a small step towards them and tasted the air. He hesitated before nodding, "My apologies, Night and Storm."

"Could we maybe join your Clan?" Storm asked.

"Are you crazy?" Night hissed quietly.

Storm turned to face her, "Well it's not like we have anywhere else to go. Do you want to live in the alleys for the rest of our lives, constantly competing for our next meal? What if something happens to one of us? What will the other do?"

Night stared at her with the grim face and sighed, "Very well."

Cloudspots sat patiently, his ears constantly swiveling back and forth to catch every sound and his nose repeatedly twitching to catch the faintest scents. "If you are sure, please follow me," he meowed.

With that the gray tom plunged into the undergrowth and his apprentice, Fernpaw, paused to cast an unsure glance at the strangers before following her mentor.

"What have you gotten us into?" Night grumbled before bounding after the RainClan cats.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Storm panted and bounded after Cloudspots and Fernpaw, struggling to keep the brisk pace the two had set. Surprisingly Cloudspots was expertly weaving around sharp reeds and fallen logs as if he really could see. The warrior led the two loners to a hollow log that was floating on water and surrounded by tall reeds.

He didn't hesitate to plunge into the fallen log and disappeared, swallowed by darkness.

Fernpaw stepped back to let the two loners go through first, "It's not scary, it's safe," the she-cat spoke for the first time.

Storm, drained of all confidence, placed her paws into the log and slowly walked through it. It wasn't a long log, it was short but the uncomfortable feeling of being closed in made the she-cat add a spring in her step.

When she emerged on the other side she was surprised at what was revealed. A whole camp, tucked away in the tall grasses of the marshes.

In the middle of the clearing was a small fresh-kill pile that had recently been stocked and was smelling deliciously of fresh mice. Then almost directly to Storm's right was a small path that must have led somewhere because the scent of herbs drifted to her nose.

Around the clearing were some strange cats, all older than Storm by a good number of moons. Cloudspots disappeared into a den on the other side of the clearing and she had a tingling feeling that she wasn't supposed to follow.

"Hey! What's your name?" a gray she-cat stared at them with wide eyes that only showed curiosity.

"I'm, um, Storm. Who are you?"

"Mistpaw," the she-cat answered cheerfully.

"You smell funny," Night mewed, "I mean all the cats here have a watery tang but you smell different than them. The name's Night by the way."

Most cats would have taken offense at that and Storm was waiting to see Mistpaw grow mad at the comment but the RainClan cat only threw back her head and laughed, "That's because I'm the medicine cat apprentice. I probably have yarrow on my paws from when I was making a poultice this morning."

"What's a medicine cat?" Storm asked, tipping her head to the side.

Mistpaw stared at them with shock on her face and just as she was about to open her mouth to lecture a reply a muscular gray tom padded over to the group, "That's enough Mistpaw, I'm sure these two have had enough questions for one day."

Storm and Night stared the tom with wide eyes. He was an impressive sight: with sleek, well groomed fur that shined in the light, letting his muscles show through his pelt. His muzzle was scratched with scars and going down one of his eyes he had a scar shaped like a claw. Then there were his eyes, dark amber orbs that looked all-knowing and steady.

"I am Smokestar, leader of RainClan," the impressive cat meowed with a deep, commanding voice.

"Storm."

"Night," her sister replied in a hard voice.

"I was told you wish to join my Clan? What makes you think you've got what it takes to go through our training?" The gray tom asked.

"I'm strong, young, healthy, and prepared to fight," Night answered, her amber eyes glittering with determination.

Smokestar nodded thoughtfully and turned to Storm, "And you?"

Storm seemed to shrink down within her pelt, what did she have to offer this cat? "I don't know much about these 'Clans'," she admitted. "But I'm determined and I will not give up when you test me and my loyalty."

Smokestar nodded, seeming satisfied with their answer, "I believe you. Both of you. If you will please follow me."

Storm and Night trotted after the leader of RainClan and watched as he leaped up onto a huge tree stump. "Let all cats old enough to run through the high waters join beneath the tree stump for a Clan meeting!" he yowled.

Storm watched wide-eyed as cats started pouring out of the dens. Most of them smelled like grass and water but a select few smelled like leaves.

Night crouched down with narrowed eyes and glanced around, never watching a single cat for two long.

Smokestar took a deep breath, "Today StarClan has blessed us with two new apprentices. Storm and Night, loners who have come from the Twoleg Place, have asked permission to join our Clan."

"But they're loners! They are not prepared to go through our training. Their paws are soft and their fur is thin, not ready for our harsh leaf-bares and freezing waters!" a cream colored she-cat protested shouldered her way through the crowd.

"I understand your concern for these cats, Berryfoot, but I am sure of my decision," Smokestar replied with a calm voice. "Now if we may continue . . ."

"From this day forward until she has earned her warrior name Night, you will be known as Nightpaw," the black she-cat took a nervous gulp. "Oakpelt! You will mentor Nightpaw; your battle skills have not gone unnoticed and I hope you will teach all you know to this young apprentice."

Nightpaw padded forward and gingerly touched noses with the dark brown tom.

Smokestar's amber gaze rested on Storm next, "From this day forward until she has received her warrior name Storm, you will be known as Stormpaw. Snowspirit! You will mentor Stormpaw; your cunningness and your ability to track whatever lies in your path, even on water, is unmatchable and I trust you to pass on these skills to Stormpaw."

Stormpaw nervously padded over to the white she-cat and touched noses with her. "Don't worry; you'll be a great warrior," Snowspirit murmured gently.

Smokestar flicked his tail, "That is all for now," he meowed before jumping off the huge stump and disappeared into a hole in the side of it.

"Where did he go?" Nightpaw asked.

"That's the leader's den. I'll have one of the other apprentices show you around camp later but for now let's go for a patrol around the territory. It will give you the chance to see where you're living," Oakpelt mewed.

"Come along, it's going to be a hard walk for you two," Snowspirit said, heading for the entrance of camp.

"We're strong," Stormpaw protested, "we can keep up."

"You'll see what we mean when we leave camp," Oakpelt answered, smirking a little.

Stormpaw gulped and darted through the log, exiting camp.


	3. Chapter 3: Dusk Patrol

Chapter 3: Dusk Patrol

"We'll be outside camp all day so be prepared. Smokestar assigned us as the dusk patrol as well," Oakpelt called as they raced through the muddy terrain.

He pulled the patrol to a stop when they came to water crossing. "See when you live in RainClan we're the only one of the Clans who lives in a terrain like this, so we don't really mind getting our paws wet," Snowspirit explained.

"So you swim," Nightpaw concluded.

Oakpelt snorted, "Are you crazy? We wouldn't swim if our lives depended on it!"

Snowspirit smiled gently, "The water here isn't high enough for swimming anyways, besides there's water snakes around here that are poisonous so you don't hang out in the water for long. The other Clans wouldn't even consider getting their paws wet!"

"Cloudspots said there were three Clans, ThornClan and BreezeClan right?" Stormpaw asked.

"Correct. We share our border with ThornClan who mostly lives in the thickets of the woods. In fact, we're heading there now then we can hunt," Oakpelt murmured.

"Come on then, right through the shallows," Snowspirit mewed cheerfully, bounding forward and splashing through the water.

Stormpaw scrambled after her mentor, the murky brown water rising up to Stormpaw's chin and Snowspirit's belly fur.

"How can you avoid snakes in this?" Nightpaw asked.

"Two ways, one: you always keep your eyes open or two: you fight and kill them," Oakpelt answered simply.

"You kill snakes?" Nightpaw asked in a shrill voice.

"How do you think Viperfang got his warrior name? That cat is the best of the hunter in the forest; the snakes never even see him coming!" Oakpelt exclaimed.

Snowspirit smiled and waded through the water, "Most there are birds here, occasionally we catch mice, fish, and voles, but sometimes we can manage a lizard or snake."

"Gross," Nightpaw wrinkled her nose.

Oakpelt smirked and pulled himself out of the mud which made a sucking noise once he was free of its sticky grasps.

Stormpaw threw herself onto the shore and squealed as her back paws remained in the mud. Giving a good couple of kicks she managed to scramble out of the mud and onto the somewhat-solid ground. She looked down in dismay to see her pelt slicked back from mud and water and stared at the others to see the same results on them.

"We're almost to the border, just a few more high waters to cross and we're there!" Snowspirit encouraged before darting away.

Exhausted and home-sick, Stormpaw followed blindly, unaware of the dangers that were swiftly approaching.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

Slowly but steadily dusk fell on the cloud dappled sky, allowing a small patrol of four cats to see into the dark forests of ThornClan.

"So this is where ThornClan lives?" Nightpaw asked, tasting the air with disgust. "Yuck! It smells nasty!"

"Speak for yourself mud-face!" a deep voice growled from the forests.

Nightpaw and Stormpaw both darted behind their mentors, afraid to see what kind of terrible thing would emerge from the shadows. Suddenly from the shadows came a huge white tom, a red she-cat with green eyes, a black tom with white paws, and a black and white tom.

"Why are you RainClan cats standing here at the border? Looking for a good way to get into our territory unnoticed?" the black and white tom hissed.

"We haven't come looking for a fight, Blizzardwind. Oakpelt and I have only come to show our apprentices the border," Snowspirit explained calmly.

The white tom stared at them with contempt written on his face and the red she-cat watched with honest curiosity in her eyes. But the black tom is who caught Stormpaw's eye; he was smaller than the rest of the cats on his patrol but bigger than Stormpaw and Nightpaw.

"Are you an apprentice?" Stormpaw asked.

The tom shuffled his white paws and flicked his ears in embarrassment, "Y-yeah I'm Shadepaw."

The white tom took a threatening step forward and the red she-cat flicked out her tail to stop him, "She isn't mocking, Rabbitfang. She was asking sincerely. You're not of the Clans are you?" she asked, speaking directly to Stormpaw and Nightpaw.

"N-no we're f-from the Twoleg Place," Stormpaw stammered. "I'm Stormpaw and that's Nightpaw."

"I'm Foxeyes," the she-cat purred, "and these are my Clanmates: Blizzardwind, Rabbitfang, and Shadepaw."

Nightpaw narrowed her eyes and dipped her head, "It's nice to meet you."

Oakpelt started backing away from the border, "Well we must be returning to camp now. Good hunting!" he called before splashing away through the reeds and the water.

Stormpaw watched the glittering eyes of the ThornClan cats as they stepped back and melted into the shadows.

"They didn't seem so bad," Nightpaw mewed under her breath when the patrol was a safe distance away.

Snowspirit answered in a quiet voice, "Foxeyes is a well-respected warrior in the Clan, she's younger than most of them but she is very clever and tricky. Cloudstar uses her in battles to plan them out so you hardly ever see her out in the woods or on patrol. Believe me if Foxeyes wasn't there ThornClan would have been much more hostile."

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

Stormpaw padded into the camp and nearly collapsed from exhaustion. "Stormpaw! Over here come eat with us!" Mistpaw called.

Forcing herself to get up Stormpaw padded over and sat down. "Here you can share with me," Mistpaw pushed a fish towards her. "Ever had fish before?"

The gray apprentice stared curiously at the prey, "No. . . is it good?"

A blue-gray tom who sat next to them nodded, "It's delicious. I'm Drizzlepaw by the way; I didn't get a chance to meet you earlier."

Stormpaw smiled warmly and took a bite of the prey. "It's not bad, Nightpaw try some."

Nightpaw took a bite as well and a smile broke out on her face, "It's great!"

"Would you two knock it off? You look like kits!" a white she-cat with black flecks on her muzzle sneered.

Nightpaw and Stormpaw lowered their head in embarrassment, "Who's that?" Nightpaw mumbled.

"That's Specklepaw, she's kind of stuck-up, she's Smokestar's daughter and her mentor is the deputy," Fernpaw mumbled quietly, pausing from her meal.

_They seem like honest cats. Mistpaw and Drizzlepaw seem like they'll make great friends. Fernpaw's nice to but she's a little too shy for my taste, and Specklepaw is one to avoid, _Stormpaw noted.

"Sleep well, tomorrow we'll show you how to kill RainClan prey!" Oakpelt called cheerfully from across the clearing.

Mistpaw and Drizzlepaw exchanged secretive glances, "We'll show you around camp then it's off to your nest. Tomorrow is going to be an exciting day! Trust me," Drizzlepaw meowed with a mysterious glint in his eyes.

Stormpaw exchanged a confused glance with Fernpaw, Nightpaw, and even Specklepaw who was listening from a little ways away.

Mistpaw stared at the confused younger apprentices in glee, "Come on then, I'll show you where the apprentices' den is. Even the medicine cat apprentice gets to sleep in it, which it nice. It's lonely in the medicine den," the she-cat admitted.

"What do you think they're planning tomorrow?" Nightpaw asked, dropping back so she could speak to her sister.

Stormpaw shrugged, "Guess we'll find out soon."


	4. Chapter 4: Apprentice Initiation

Chapter 4: Apprentice Initiation

"Alright newbies everyone get up!" Mistpaw's loud voice rang through the den.

"Come on fluffy, get up!" Drizzlepaw meowed, shaking Stormpaw awake.

"You too freckles!" Mistpaw shouted to Specklepaw.

Growling and grumbling Nightpaw, Specklepaw, and Stormpaw dragged themselves out of their nests. Yawning loudly Nightpaw flicked her ears, "Where's Fernpaw? I thought she was still an apprentice . . .?"

"I'm right here," a quiet voice came from the shadows in the corner of the den. Stormpaw peered into the gloom and noticed two green eyes staring at the rest of the apprentices.

"What do you want?" Specklepaw asked in a grumpy voice.

"It's time for your apprentice initiation!" Drizzlepaw declared.

"What's that?" Nightpaw's curious amber eyes stared at the two older apprentices with excitement.

"When an apprentice reaches the age of seven moons it is tradition that the older apprentices–or newest warriors if there are no apprentices–to take them out of camp and give them the _test,_" Mistpaw exaggerated.

"Test?" Stormpaw tipped her head to one side.

"Yes," Drizzlepaw nodded. "Come on, we'll demonstrate. Initiation has been accomplished by all warriors; it proves you're a true RainClan cat."

"Follow us!" Mistpaw shouted with glee before racing through the wall of reeds.

Stormpaw, Specklepaw, Nightpaw, and Fernpaw exchanged mystified glances before running after Mistpaw and Drizzlepaw.

The older apprentices led them to a swampy area a decent ways from camp. "Get down and keep silent!" Drizzlepaw ordered in a very harsh whisper.

Obeying, the other apprentices got down and kept perfectly still. Seconds later, Mistpaw and Drizzlepaw were next to Stormpaw and Nightpaw, adjusting their stances and tails before returning to their hiding places.

After what seems like an hour Specklepaw finally spoke, "This is stupid!"

Suddenly a hissing noise filled the air. Stormpaw tasted the air and pricked her ears and listened to the sound of scales running over the grass. "Snake . . ." Drizzlepaw hissed.

"Watch Drizzlepaw," Mistpaw instructed.

Stormpaw peered above the grass and watched as the blue-gray tom took a position in the grass across from them.

Slowly a brown snake with white stripes and small beady black eyes slithered into the clearing. It kept low to the grass, moving fast and not showing any signs of awareness of the trap it had just entered.

Stormpaw gasped as Drizzlepaw leaped out of the bushes and the snake whipped around at the last second and moved like lightning, sinking its fangs into Drizzlepaw's shoulder.

The tom didn't even seem to take notice, he just dodged the next attack and got behind it before holding it down with one paw and biting open the neck with his teeth.

"Are you okay?" Fernpaw gasped with shocked wide eyes.

Mistpaw padded over to Drizzlepaw and gave his shoulder a sniff before snorting. "I'm fine, it doesn't hurt. This is a marsh snake and they aren't poisonous. The worst thing that could happen is my shoulder could be bruised but nothing serious," he assured.

"Your initiation is to catch a marsh snake and return to here before sunhigh," Mistpaw meowed happily.

"But only catch marsh snakes," Drizzlepaw ordered, his eyes growing serious. "If it doesn't look like this than avoid it because some of the snakes are poisonous."

Stormpaw nodded, "And you bite the back of the neck to kill them, right?" she asked.

Mistpaw and Drizzlepaw both nodded.

"Off you go! Begin! You have no time to waste lazy bones!" Mistpaw called to the younger apprentices who were already bounding away through the marshes. "Last one back has to clean the elders' den!"

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

Stormpaw stalked through the grass. She had done the right hunting position before but that was for catching thin street rats and baby sparrows, not lethal snakes.

Now she moved through the grass as quiet as she could be, tasting the air as much as she could, pricking her ears she paused mid-stride when the grass rustled in front of her a few fox-lengths away. Ducking low she took position behind some tall grass and felt her claws unsheathe.

A black snake came into view, weaving gently through the grass, making hardly any noise.

Crouching down low in the grass she patiently waited for the snake to slither past before taking a wide leap over her hiding place and she landed hard on the snake. Moving fast she slammed a paw down on its head to keep it from biting her then she sunk her teeth into its neck and snapped the head back.

She smiled, pleased with herself and carried her prize back to the clearing where everyone was waiting for her.

Her spirits sank Mistpaw and Drizzlepaw glared at her snake.

"You lost," Specklepaw wrinkled her nose, "and what is _that_? We were supposed to catch marsh snakes."

"B-but I thought this was a marsh snake . . ." Stormpaw stammered.

Drizzlepaw shrunk away from the snake as if he was afraid it would bite him, "That's a cottonmouth; their one of the most poisonous snakes in RainClan territory!"

"Are you sure it's dead?" Nightpaw whispered. "Or is it just unconscious?"

"Of course it's dead!"

"Lay it on the ground, Stormpaw," Mistpaw instructed quietly.

Obeying the fluffy gray apprentice dropped the body onto the ground and backed away from it a little. Mistpaw suddenly raced forward and used her claws to cut off the head of the snake, taking it she buried it in the dirt.

"The mouth still had the fangs and the fangs can contain venom even after the snake is dead so it's best to get rid of it before entering camp," she explained.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sheepishly Stormpaw padded into RainClan camp and gave her snake to Mistpaw who took each of the snakes and laid their bodies on the stump where Smokestar had addressed the Clan.

"How was initiation?" Cloudspots voice spooked her.

"It was okay," the stormy-eyed she-cat mewed quietly.

"Then why do you sound disappointed? And don't say you're not because after being blinded I can detect lies in voice better than anyone else," the gray tom looked at her with his milky white eyes.

"I'm afraid I have frustrated Mistpaw and Drizzlepaw," she admitted, "all they wanted to do was have a nice apprentice initiation but then I accidentally caught a cottonmouth instead of a marsh snake."

She gulped, afraid of what Cloudspots might think but all he asked was, "Who lost?"

"I did," Stormpaw hung her head, "Speaking of can you tell Snowspirit I'm going to clean the elders den then I'll come hunting?"

"She already knows, little one," he rumbled before beckoning her with his tail.

"Are you really blind? You seem to see things better than most cats," Stormpaw asked.

"I've been blind since I was a kit . . . I was doing something I shouldn't have done," Cloudspots stated flatly, not bothering to explain the details.

Stormpaw nodded but then remembered he couldn't see her so she just mewed a quiet "alright".

"This is the elders den," Cloudspots flicked his tail to two hollow logs laying side by side. "Don't worry, the den isn't actually a log, we took out one side of both logs and placed then together so the den is expanded."

"I'll go ask Sweetwind to give us some moss we keep stashed in her den. Just clear out this old moss," he instructed before disappearing.

Stormpaw gulped and bounded into the elders' den, "Hello," she mewed quietly.

A black she-cat and a black tom stared back at her, forcing her to wonder if they were siblings. "I'm Stormpaw; I came to change the bedding?"

"Here let us move so you clear it out better," the black she-cat mewed.

Stormpaw brightened and once they had moved she started to carrying out the moss wads. "I'm Grassblade and this is Shadownight," the elderly she-cat meowed.

The gray she-cat smiled shyly, "I'm Stormpaw."

"Here, let me help you," Grassblade got stiffly to her paws and slowly started to pull out the moss that had already been used as bedding.

Stormpaw blinked gratefully at the she-cat and scraped the moss away with even more enthusiasm. When she had spoken to Specklepaw about the cats of the RainClan the arrogant she-cat had told her that the elders were quite mysterious cats and it was good to steer clear of them.

"You're not scary or rude. Do all cats not know this about you?" Stormpaw asked, blinking at the two elders with concern.

"Most cats don't bother to come in here. Mostly it's Cloudspots and occasionally there's that quiet apprentice who comes to clean our nests, deliver food, and sometimes she comes for a story," Shadownight mumbled.

"Fernpaw?"

The two elders nodded and Stormpaw couldn't help but think about the brown she-cat. Fernpaw was often the last to be noticed, she was silently forgotten in situations, she was always the first to wake and leave the den, and her nest was in the shadowy corner of the apprentices' den.

Suddenly a shadow fell across the den and Cloudspots voice echoed around the den, "Snowspirit wants to go training now, Stormpaw," he spoke quietly.

Stormpaw dipped her head respectfully to the elders before bounding after Cloudspots out of the den. "Who won the initiation?" she asked, trying to create conversation.

"From what I heard it was Fernpaw who was the first to return with her prey," Cloudspots allowed a smile to rest on his lips.

"Stormpaw we're going on a hunting patrol!" Nightpaw bounded over to her cheerfully, then leaning close to her sister she whispered in a low voice, "Drizzlepaw told me there's a Gathering in a few days. I guess it's like a huge meeting where _all_ three of the Clans come! If we try hard maybe we can go."

The two she-cats stared at each other with excitement in their shining in their eyes.

Suddenly Nightpaw whipped around on her paws and raced towards the entrance of camp, "Last one to our mentors is a rotten maggot!" she looked over her shoulder and shot her sister a grin.

Stormpaw smiled gleefully and bounded over her sister.

**Sorry guys, I try to update every day. Anyways any questions you want me to answer? I'm boreeed :P**

**P.S. ****Leopard Malika Marley Marilee:**** Stormyyy likes to talk in third person as well and she thinks that your reviews are awesome and random :3**

**~Stormyyyfeather**


	5. Chapter 5: A Step Back

Chapter 5: A Step Back

"Very good Nightpaw, your form is excellent!" Oakpelt's approving voice rang across the clearing.

Stormpaw lowered her ears in disappointment as Snowspirit shook her head and patiently showed her apprentice a hunters' crouch once more.

Her mentor nodded and smiled kindly at her, "Perfect. Just remember when your stalking your prey you want to be as silent as you can and remember to watch out for stray twigs or rocks or anything that could alert your prey that you're coming."

"Are you ready to set off?" Oakpelt bounded over with Nightpaw at his heels.

Snowspirit eyed Stormpaw hesitantly then nodded, "Yes. Let's hunt near the ThornClan border. Perhaps there could be a stray rabbit from the woods?"

Oakpelt nodded in agreement and then led the patrol through the tall grasses. Stormpaw bounded after the older cats, falling a little ways behind Nightpaw. "I can't keep up, Nightpaw!" she panted as her pace slackened even farther.

Nightpaw didn't seem to have heard however because she splashed through the high waters without a second glance, leaving Stormpaw to fend for herself.

With dampened spirits Stormpaw waded through the water. For warriors it was an easy run, the water only brushing against their belly fur; but for a short, fluffy apprentice like Stormpaw the water seemed to be her worst enemy in the Clans so far. The water lapped hungrily at her pelt as she was struggling to keep her chin above the water, all the extra fur only dragging her down farther.

Sighing in relief she pulled herself out of the muddy water and followed the scent of the others.

Since she had joined RainClan she was pleased to see how much stronger her sense of smell and her hearing ability had multiplied. Now she could track almost any familiar scent over the marsh water and she could detect the whispers of her Clanmates when she sat in the clearing.

Most of this would be a benefit to a normal Clan cat but to Stormpaw it was haunting. She had heard the quiet voices of Berryfoot and Specklepaw as they gossiped to possibly every RainClan cat about her.

"Stormpaw hurry up!" Snowspirit hissed as the apprentice finally caught up to the rest of the patrol.

"I'm coming!" she shouted, running over to the others.

"For StarClan's sake be quiet! You voice must have scared away prey for miles around," Oakpelt growled.

Stormpaw fell silent and followed Oakpelt soberly.

"I heard something," she whispered a few paces later. Her ears flicked from side to side as she picked up every sound around her.

"You go after it, Stormpaw. The rest of us will move on to try and find something faster," Oakpelt mewed with impatience.

Stormpaw's eyes clouded with confusion as the patrol bounded away. Nightpaw looked back and her eyes reflected the same bewilderment as Stormpaw's. _Did I do something wrong?_

The apprentice shivered at the chilly autumn breeze and crouched down in the grass, determined to catch the prey she had scented.

Stalking forward her ears and nose twitched constantly, trying to directly locate the food.

Mistakenly her paw snapped a dry stick and it startled a water vole which took off towards the water.

Not willing to give up Stormpaw gave a huge pounce and landed squarely on a water vole. Without hesitating she buried her fangs into its neck and gave it a hard twist, snapping the neck.

Pleased with herself she picked up the water vole and trotted after the scent of her Clanmates, _why is it me who always gets left behind?_

"Stop prey thief!" a hard voice yowled from the nearby border line.

Stormpaw tipped her head in confusion, "What? This was on my side of the border . . ." she trailed off in confusion.

A huge tabby, a tortoiseshell she-cat, and a small brown tom stared at her from the border. The tabby glared at her with hard eyes and set a threatening paw over the border.

Stormpaw squealed and backed away with fear in her eyes. "I've never seen you before. Have you ever been to a Gathering?" the tortoiseshell growled.

"Stay away from us, ThornClan!" Snowspirit's fierce snarl sent the ThornClan cats reeling away from the border.

"You should know better to step across the border and to even threaten an apprentice in the process!" Oakpelt sneered.

"Don't test me, Oakpelt! Unlike RainClan, ThornClan will fight," the tabby hissed.

"Perhaps we should see if that is true," Snowspirit growled.

"How about one of your apprentices against mine?" the tabby grinned. "Falconpaw can surely tear your apprentice apart!"

"You must be more of a fool than I realized," Oakpelt spat, "We are not putting two _apprentices _against each other, Bearclaw."

Snowspirit flicked her tail, "Let us be gone. They have nothing but trouble to offer us."

Stormpaw followed her mentor and lowered her ears when the older warriors shot her a look of disgrace. "I told you to not cross the border. You should have known better than to steal prey," Snowspirit lectured.

"But I didn't cross the border! The vole was on our side, I swear!"

The patrol reached camp and Snowspirit shot Stormpaw a disbelieving glance. Padding over to the fresh-kill pile Stormpaw snatched two birds from the pile and left behind her vole.

Padding to the elders' den she was surprised to see Cloudspots, Grassblade, and Shadownight talking quietly amongst themselves.

Cloudspots raised his head as she entered, "Is that Stormpaw?" he asked.

"How did you know?" The fluffy apprentice laid the mice at the two elders' paws before turning to the blind warrior.

"Your pawsteps are lighter than any of the RainClan cats and your scent is like the gardens of the Twoleg Place, unlike anyone here."

"You see more than anyone else, Cloudspots," she had said this more than once.

Grassblade stared in sympathy at the gray tom.

Stormpaw tipped her head to the warrior, "How did you lose your sight?"

Cloudspots face contorted in anger. With a swift move of his body he rose to his paws, "I must be going now, I should take Fernpaw out to hunt," he meowed and disappeared outside of the den.

"I-I'm sorry," Stormpaw whimpered, even though she knew he probably couldn't hear her.

"Don't feel bad, Cloudspots had given everyone the cold shoulder about that subject for moons," Grassblade's tail rested on Stormpaw's shoulder.

"Tell me what happened. I must know, please," she begged.

Shadownight's voice rose in the quiet den. "He was a kit when it happened. I had only just became an elder when it happened. I recall that he had snuck out of camp chasing after a badger that was rumored to be passing through the territory. You know how kits are, they hear something that could turn into an adventure and they pursue it," he explained.

"Well Cloudspots had decided that he would. Well his body was found a day later, he was basically dead. If it weren't for Sweetwind then Cloudspots would have died. And to remind him of that day his eyes were scarred for life. StarClan showed mercy by not letting that badger kill him."

"Now get to sleep little one, I sense you have had a long enough day," Grassblade meowed in sympathy.

Stormpaw yawned and padded towards the apprentices den. She had hardly noticed the sun that was slowly sinking behind the horizon.

Entering the den she curled up in her nest and closed her eyes.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hushed voices outside of the den awoke Stormpaw sometime later. Darkness had settled and it was almost pitch black as Stormpaw peered outside of the den into the gloom.

"There was a sign, Smokestar. A warning if you must say," Stormpaw recognized the voice of Sweetwind.

"A sign?" Smokestar whispered.

"Yes, I was inside my den and when I discovered in my nest I noticed there was a pile of nightshade on top of all the other herbs. I _never _collected nightshade though and when I looked that the herbs it was on they had all spoiled. I don't understand it," Sweetwind voice revealed fear.

"Just keep your eyes open, Sweetwind. I sense great evil is about to be unleashed into the Clans," Smokestar's voice sent chills down Stormpaw's spine.

_This isn't a safe haven anymore. This is something much bigger than I ever thought;_ the former loner curled up in her nest and drifted off to sleep.

**Sorry this chapter took a little longer. I try to finish a chapter every other day but sometimes it takes 3 days. **

**So yes R&R**

**~Stormyyy**


	6. Chapter 6: Unaccepted

**Sorry this took so long I had it typed in like 3 days but I LOST THE FILE the chapter was in . . . D: So yes, here's technically chapter 7 that is being changed into 6 . . . Soooo sorry about that I will have the new chapter up ASAP! Now to answer reviews**

**Fallingrose:**** That's fine :D Glad you like it and take your time if you want to review, it doesn't matter to me as long as you enjoy it! :)**

**Leopard Malika Marley Marilee:**** Sorry it took so long, here's a lengthy chapter. No worries Stormpaw will try to keep Fernpaw safe . . . *evil laugh*I mean . . . yeah . . .**

**SwiftStar1:**** I KNOW RIGHT!?**

Chapter 6: Unaccepted

"Stormpaw, are you awake yet?"

The gray she-cat raised her head slowly and yawned before looking around the den. Nightpaw stared down at her with gleaming amber eyes. "Come on lazy bones," she whispered before pushing her way out of the sheltered den.

Stormpaw sat up in her nest and stretched her stiff muscles before following her sister. Instantly her pelt was soaked in a downpour and a loud crack of lightning echoed around her.

"Look Stormpaw the water has flooded!" Nightpaw smiled to herself.

"And that is good because . . .?"

"Because now to get to the Gathering tonight we'll have to cross through ThornClan territory and that means we can see what we're up against when we go to battle," the black apprentice's tail-tip flicked back and forth.

Stormpaw narrowed her eyes with uncertainty.

"Stormpaw, Nightpaw, today we're going to be battle training," Oakpelt called from the entrance of camp.

Eagerly the two bounded towards the tom in the downpour. "Battle training in this weather?" Stormpaw cringed at the icy touch of the rain.

Oakpelt smiled, "Snowspirit won't be able to train with us today so I've arranged for three other warriors and two other apprentices to join us."

"Who?" Nightpaw's voice couldn't help but shake from excitement.

"It will be a huge training session but it's all worth it in the end I suppose. Ravenfeather–the deputy–and her apprentice Specklepaw will be with us. Also Cloudspots and Fernpaw will join us and Foresteyes has come to help supervise with the training."

"That's a lot of cats out of camp at one time," Stormpaw commented lightly.

Oakpelt merely shrugged and bounded out of camp.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Here we are!" he exclaimed a while later. "Take in your surroundings and learn how to use them. In fighting, this could save your life if you know how to use the terrain to your advantage."

Stormpaw looked around. They were in a small muddy clearing that had baby saplings growing around. A few fallen logs scattered the ground but other than that the ground was just water and mud.

"This is going to be hard. The others have more experience on this ground," Stormpaw observed.

"And so you should . . .?" Oakpelt questioned them.

"So we should try and launch ourselves off of the trees, using our jumping skills to knock them down," Nightpaw answered practically.

Oakpelt stared at his apprentice with praising eyes, "Correct! Ah, I hearing them come as we speak."

"Greetings," a jet black she-cat entered the clearing with Specklepaw by her side. Stormpaw stared at the group that had gathered; they were all soaked with their pelts clinging to their thin figures. _If we went to battle in the rain we would look like the easiest cats to fight. But soon they will find our hard muscle beneath our pelts._

Oakpelt dipped his head to Ravenfeather in respect. "It seems that Cloudspots and Fernpaw are a tad late, let's begin without them," the deputy suggested.

Oakpelt nodded and went over to Stormpaw and Nightpaw on one side of the clearing. "First we'll teach the basics. The first move is the simple front paw strike."

"Come here Stormpaw," he beckoned the small she-cat.

Obediently the apprentice stood in front of him and watched with wide eyes. "If you're facing your opponent head-on then this is a very effective move. All you have to do is take your claws and rake them down your enemies face or front legs. In battle training we sheath our claws but in a real fight you must be prepared to fight with claws unsheathed."

Stormpaw flinched away when Oakpelt demonstrated the move on her but stood still the rest of the time, _being in a Clan is about trusting your Clanmates, _she reminded herself.

Stormpaw stared with envy as Oakpelt showed Nightpaw how to dodge blows and how to counter-attack. She sat just watching, feeling a little hurt that she was being ignored.

"Greetings Stormpaw," Cloudspots voice spooked the apprentice.

The little she-cat stared at Cloudspots with sadness on her face. The last time they had spoken was in the elders' den where Stormpaw had accidentally stepped too far and asked Cloudspots about his blind eyes.

"Hi," she whispered shyly.

Looking around she noticed Specklepaw giving her a glare, Nightpaw staring at her with confusion, and Oakpelt and Ravenfeather slightly angered that the younger warrior hadn't acknowledged their presence.

"Sorry we're late. Fernpaw and I were on dawn patrol and it took us a little longer than planned to arrive," Cloudspots murmured, his head moving in the direction of Ravenfeather.

"You can hear her?" Stormpaw asked in such a small voice that only Cloudspots could hear.

"I can hear her breathing. She tends to have a sharper intake of breath than everyone else," Cloudspots responded with a small flick of his ears.

Then Fernpaw and her mentor went to a side of the clearing to warm up.

Stormpaw stared with loneliness in her gaze. Oakpelt still seemed to not have accepted her presence and continued to train Nightpaw without a second thought.

"You can train with Cloudspots. I really don't need to warm up," Fernpaw's gentle voice filled Stormpaw's ears.

The stormy-eyed apprentice turned and followed Fernpaw over to Cloudspots.

The warrior's nose twitched and he got to his paws. "A good move for you Stormpaw would be the leap-and-hold."

"What's that?" Stormpaw's tail flicked back and forth with excitement at finally learning a _real_ battle move.

"It's a good move for smaller cats like you and Fernpaw. Come Fernpaw, let's show her what I mean," the warrior stood still and faced the direction he had heard Fernpaw move.

"Go!"

Fernpaw was off the ground in an instant and Cloudspots was right where she had been standing. Landing on her mentor Fernpaw gripped his shoulders with sheathed claws and threw all her weight to one side, forcing Cloudspots onto his side.

"And from this position you are vulnerable to your enemy's attacks. It helps small cats take lead of a fight," Cloudspots explained before getting to his paws.

"Come here Fernpaw, you can fight Specklepaw," Ravenfeather called.

"Don't worry, you'll do great!" Stormpaw whispered encouragement as Fernpaw padded over to the center of the clearing.

"Begin!" Cloudspots voice rang through the clearing.

Instantly Fernpaw was in the air, Specklepaw had pounced right where she had been only seconds before. But Specklepaw wasn't done yet; she was on her paws in seconds and leaped at Fernpaw.

However, Fernpaw twisted in the air and landed facing Specklepaw. Moving as fast as lightning Fernpaw charged and crashed face-to-face with Specklepaw. Snarling with ferocity Fernpaw gave a hard shove and sent Specklepaw onto her side.

Specklepaw growled and was one her paws once more; she crashed into Fernpaw and smacked her face hard with an unsheathed paw. Fernpaw squealed in pain and fell limp under Specklepaw.

Stormpaw stared at Cloudspots in horror, "Specklepaw hit her with unsheathed claws!" she mewed with fear in her voice.

"Just watch," Cloudspots face revealed nothing.

Stormpaw watched as Specklepaw backed off the small apprentice with shock on her face.

Suddenly Fernpaw came to life and surged forward. She pinned a very surprised Specklepaw and smiled with triumph.

"Fernpaw won!" Stormpaw cheered happily.

Cloudspots smiled at his apprentice and touched noses with her fondly.

Suddenly a large crack of thunder snapped through the sky and Foresteyes appeared at the edge of the clearing, "I'm sorry I'm late. I had to stay with Roseblossom for a while; she's been feeling really sick lately. Smokestar told me to get everyone back to camp though, it's starting to really rain out here and it's getting hard to see."

All the battle training cats immediately filed back to camp and Nightpaw let out a yelp when a loud clap of thunder roared overhead.

Stormpaw bounded through the fallen log and raced over to the stump where the rest of Clan had gathered. "Cats of RainClan, the cats that will accompany me to the Gathering will be Ravenfeather, Sweetwind, Mistpaw, Mousefang, Viperfang, Snowspirit, Fernpaw, Cloudspots, and Nightpaw!"

Stormpaw lowered her head and stared at her paws when her name wasn't called. _I guess I wasn't trying hard enough, _she thought with disappointment.

She glanced around to congratulate her sister but Nightpaw was already chattering away with Mistpaw about what the Gathering would be like.

The gray apprentice turned away and dragged her tail through the mud as she headed forward the apprentices' den. Pawsteps sounded behind her and she turned to see Nightpaw staring at her with sadness. "It's a shame we won't get to be at the Gathering together," Stormpaw mewed in a quiet voice.

Her sister nodded in agreement, "But don't worry you still have Drizzlepaw to talk to," she meowed with forced cheerfulness.

"That reminds me, what's going on between you and Cloudspots? I mean seriously I thought you'd pick someone like Drizzlepaw for a mate but aiming for a warrior . . ." Nightpaw trailed off. "You do like him don't you?"

Stormpaw scowled, "Cloudspots is my friend. I have no interest in having a mate and he's way older than me anyways!"

Nightpaw grinned, "Not really, Cloudspots is only like eleven moons old. He's really young actually; I heard he got to finish his training when he was only nine moons old because he had advanced so fast."

"Really? Who mentored him?" Stormpaw asked with interest.

Nightpaw grinned, "Old Smokestar did. Most cats started to say it was favoritism but when they actually _saw_ Cloudspots and his abilities they accepted him as a warrior with open paws."

"How do you know this?" Stormpaw asked with suspicion.

Nightpaw shrugged, "My ears are always open," she answered with a grin.

Stormpaw shot her sister a nervous glance then flicked her tail, "Well have fun without me at the Gathering," she meowed bitterly before entering the apprentices' den.


	7. Chapter 7: Under the Full Moon

**Hey! Hey! Hey! I made a poll for Stormpaw and Nightpaw's warrior names! Please go vote . . . please? . . . please?**

**Oh and this chapter is written in Nightpaw's POV . . . SO ENJOY!**

Chapter 7: Under the Full Moon

Nightpaw followed Mistpaw closely and watched with wide eyes as Smokestar led the Gathering patrol to ThornClan's border. "We're about to cross the border. If we happen to meet into the ThornClan patrol do not show fear or act hostile. Remain calm no matter what words they throw in our faces," Smokestar warned.

"So where is this 'Gathering'?" Nightpaw whispered to Mistpaw as the two apprentices walked through the dense woods.

"On top a huge hill behind all the territories. It's really pretty when you get to the top there's an amazing view. You can see all the territories and the big lake that rests on the tips of the territories looks like a silver disk!" Mistpaw replied with excitement in her voice.

"Mistpaw! Come up here with me," Sweetwind called in a quiet voice.

Nightpaw frowned and walked by herself as they travelled along the border inside of ThornClan woods. Looking at her own territory she saw the flood waters. Getting out of camp was a challenge; just imagine trying to get through the floods for the long walk to the Gathering.

Suddenly Smokestar burst into a short sprint and the rest of the patrol copied, "The woods are thinning ahead! We're almost there!" he called behind his shoulder.

Nightpaw quickened her pace and dashed after the warriors.

Soon the woods end and the Gathering patrol was running in an empty meadow. Looking ahead she saw a tall hill that had a grove of pines resting at the peak, their branches dancing in the breeze.

Racing forward the RainClan patrol started up its narrow slopes. Occasionally a few boulders littered the path and the RainClan cats merely used them to jump onto for a brief rest before continuing.

Nightpaw glanced behind them when everyone was at the halfway point. "Who are they?" she tipped her head, glancing at the large group of cats coming out from the other side of the forest.

Mistpaw turned her head and flicked her tail dismissively, "BreezeClan. You haven't seen any of them yet, they live on the other side of the woods."

"What are they like?" Nightpaw liked to know her enemies who she would be fighting one day.

Mistpaw shrugged, "They're a little arrogant and don't let their skinniness deceive you; BreezeClan cats are deadly fast and have great accuracy. Just remember if you talk to anyone that's not RainClan at the Gathering, don't give any information away."

Nightpaw nodded and continued to leap from boulder to boulder to short the journey upwards. Glancing at the rest of the patrol she was surprised to see how most of them weren't doing great as well. Only Smokestar, Sweetwind, and Cloudspots seemed to know what they were doing. Every other cat was lagging behind at an embarrassing distance.

Not wanting the BreezeClan cats to think they were better, Nightpaw quickened her pace and soon she reached the top along with the others.

At the top was a circle of pines that were surrounding the edges but in the center of them it was cozy and sheltered for the damper Gatherings.

Padding into the clearing she was surprised to see ThornClan already there with the warriors glaring hostilely at RainClan as they entered.

"Smokestar," a white she-cat with green eyes dipped her head to RainClan's leader.

"Greetings Cloudstar, how has the past moon been fairing?" he asked with a respectful voice.

_So that's the supposedly 'ruthless' leader of ThornClan? She doesn't really seem like a threat, _Nightpaw frowned a little.

"Don't be fooled," Mistpaw's voice made her jump. "I'm a medicine cat apprentice; I've seen the damage ThornClan can do in a fight. Cloudstar is insane and a murderer; do not every associate with her or it will result in your doom for sure."

Nightpaw followed the older apprentice as she padded over to a group of ThornClan apprentices. "Greetings Shadepaw, Minnowpaw, this is my friend Nightpaw. Nightpaw I would like you to meet Shadepaw and Minnowpaw."

Nightpaw dipped her head and managed a small smile, "Hello."

Minnowpaw grinned and Shadepaw nodded politely. "Are you one of those loners who joined RainClan? Shadepaw's done a lot of gossiping about you two," Minnowpaw giggled.

Nightpaw bristled but forced her fur to remain flat, "Actually I am one of the loners. I joined RainClan and I am prepared to die and protect my Clan."

"RainClan must be desperate to accept _loners_," a voice sneered.

Nightpaw whipped around to see a brown tom with a permanent smirk plastered on his face. The RainClan apprentice growled in reply and moving fast as lightning she slashed her claws across his nose and drew blood.

The tom glared, "Annoying aren't you kittypet? Well just know that StarClan will never accept you. You will live without a friend here in these Clans. No one likes outsiders; they'll dance on your bones once you're dead!"

"Falconpaw that's horrible to say and it's not true one bit," Shadepaw hissed.

The brown tom flicked his ears, "Whatever. You babies can have your little play time discussion and I'll go talk to real warriors."

Nightpaw sunk her claws into the earth, "Who was _that_?" she snarled.

"Don't feel offended, Falconpaw has always acted like that and he doesn't really mean it . . ." Minnowpaw mewed quietly.

"He's worse than Specklepaw! What an idiot," Night curled her lip in disgust.

"The Gathering will now begin!" Cloudstar's voice boomed around the clearing. "It's nice of you to grace us with your presence, Runningstar," the ThornClan leader glared at a gray and white she-cat who must have been Runningstar.

Runningstar didn't reply but just leaped into the branches of a pine where the other two leaders were perched. Nimbly the BreezeClan leader pulled herself onto Smokestar's branch.

"I will begin the Gathering," Smokestar's amber eyes glittered in the falling darkness.

"RainClan has been doing well this past moon. StarClan has blessed us with two new apprentices, one of which is here tonight. Stormpaw and Nightpaw have joined RainClan as apprentices."

"You mean they're outsiders?" a voice raised above the others and Nightpaw could have sworn it was Falconpaw's.

"Indeed but that doesn't matter. They are strong, young, and healthy and are doing great for the Clan. Other than that RainClan has nothing more to report," Smokestar flicked his tail to Runningstar who stepped up to speak.

"That's her deputy Branchtalon at the roots of the tree. That other cat the broad tabby is Bearclaw; he's the deputy of ThornClan. You don't want to mess with him in battle; he's vicious and has no sympathy for the cats he hurts in battle," Mistpaw whispered.

Nightpaw looked over and saw Mistpaw's head turned a little to the left as if she favored that side better than the right.

". . . That is all BreezeClan has to report," Runningstar finished and Nightpaw silently cursed herself for not listening.

"ThornClan is still powerful and ready to go into battle if needed," Cloudstar started, her green gaze raking across the clearing. "The only problem is that RainClan seems to forget where their border lies as we have constantly had to make sure they stayed on their side."

Smokestar chuckled lightly, "Cloudstar none of RainClan has crossed the border, you have my word on that. However, my patrol and I had to cross through your territory because of the flood that was preventing us from being here tonight but we did not steal any prey we kept right to the border."

Cloudstar narrowed her eyes, "And I should believe you are not lying because?"

"You have my word as the leader of RainClan," he promised. "Look at the sky, it is clear, StarClan knows I am speaking the truth," Smokestar explained logically.

Cloudstar hesitated before nodding, "Very well I suppose," she replied stiffly.

"That is all, Gathering dismissed! May StarClan bless you for the next moon!" Runningstar's voice rang through the clearing.

"I wish we could meet when there wasn't any fighting from the leaders," Shadepaw muttered.

"That's it!" Nightpaw exclaimed in a low whisper.

"What?" Minnowpaw tipped her head.

"We should meet up here tomorrow night; just the apprentices. Then we can play games without having to be lectured and bossed about by the warriors!" Nightpaw's eyes grew wide with excitement.

Minnowpaw and Shadepaw exchanged grins, "Okay," they both said at the same time.

"All the apprentices from every Clan are invited. Even the medicine cat apprentices. You two are going to have to tell BreezeClan apprentices though because it's not like RainClan sees any of them," Mistpaw murmured, glancing at the two ThornClan cats.

"So we'll meet up here tomorrow night. Don't get caught when sneaking out of camp," Nightpaw mumbled in a low voice.

"And don't invite Falconpaw, he's a grump," Mistpaw added cheerfully.

"Mistpaw, Nightpaw we're leaving!" Ravenfeather called from the edge of the clearing.

"See ya!" Nightpaw called before taking off after the rest of the RainClan cats.

**Please vote on the poll?! I promise I'll have the next chapter up today!**

**~Stormyyyfeather**

**P.S. Sorry I didn't update, I had writer's block but I'm totally over it now!**


	8. Chapter 8: Standing Out

Chapter 8: Standing Out

Stormpaw yawned and flicked open her blue eyes. She was on her paws in an instant. She didn't recognize this place. She sat in a small empty clearing with a misty forest all around her.

"Where am I?" she whimpered and unsheathed her claws in fear.

"Hello little one, there is no need to show your claws like that. I have come because I have sensed your anger and feeling of abandonment inside of you," a dark voice whispered from the woods.

Stormpaw crouched down against the ground and flattened her ears against her head, "Who are you? Come out where we can talk face to face," she hissed.

A black tom slithered out of the shadows, "I am Floodclaw, former warrior of ThornClan. And I know that you are Stormpaw, former loner and current apprentice of RainClan."

"How do you know that?" Stormpaw asked cautiously.

"I have been watching you, Stormpaw. I have seen how your Clanmates accepted Nightpaw and leave your floundering for air. I have seen that your only real friends in RainClan are that blind warrior, Cloudspots and the two elders. I understand your pain because I was once like you. I can help you, Stormpaw," the black tom stared at her with blue eyes that revealed nothing.

"You can? How?"

"I can train you here in the Dark Forest. Then you can be _better_ than your sister and everyone will look up to _you_," Floodclaw's ears twitched.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt. But tell me one thing, what's the Dark Forest?" Stormpaw asked.

"The Dark Forest is here, everything you see in this place is the Place of No Stars. It's where the unwanted cats like us go. The perfect cats go to a place called _StarClan_," Floodclaw sneered at the words.

Stormpaw's eyes widened, "I want to train here! It really couldn't do any harm and it would do me good since Snowspirit and Oakpelt ignore me most of the time . . ."

Floodclaw smiled and his white fangs gleamed in the light, "Meet me here in two nights. Then your training will begin," his eyes flashed and Stormpaw noticed that he was fading.

"Where are you going? And where's 'here'?" she called, all Floodclaw was now was a black silhouette against a full white moon.

Floodclaw just stared at her, "You're the one who's fading. And what is this here you asked? Why this is your dream, little one," he chuckled.

Just before Stormpaw lost sight of Floodclaw she could have sworn she saw his eyes glow red and heard his dark laugh fill the air.

**O0o0o0o0o**

Stormpaw flew awake and stared around the apprentices' den. The den was empty except for Drizzlepaw who was snoozing soundly in his nest.

Giving her fur a quick shake Stormpaw padded out of the apprentices' den to see the sun that had only risen halfway up the hills.

"Stormpaw! You're training with us today," a light brown tom called. Stormpaw recognized him as Viperfang and with him was Ravenfeather.

"Shouldn't I train with Snowspirit?" Stormpaw tipped her head confused.

Ravenfeather hesitated, "Not for today, maybe tomorrow?" she suggested.

"Um, okay. What about Nightpaw? Will she be joining us?" Stormpaw mewed cautiously.

"Nightpaw is at battle training with Oakpelt, Cloudspots, Fernpaw, and Smokestar," Viperfang replied.

"I don't understand why don't I get to go battle training? Oakpelt wouldn't even train me," Stormpaw whined.

"Don't whine," Ravenfeather shot her a sharp glance before darting through the hollow log. Stormpaw sighed and followed slowly.

**O0o0o0o0o**

Stormpaw crouched low in the grass, trending lightly on the earth. This was her chance to redeem herself. The bird poked at the ground lazily; completely unaware of the dangers that were swiftly approaching.

Moving fast Stormpaw wiggled her on her haunches and pounced. Catching the bird in her claws bit its neck with a quick blow and picked up her catch proudly.

"Well done!" Viperfang called. The tom padded over to his Clanmate with two mice limp in his jaws. "Where's Ravenfeather?" he asked.

"I'm here," the black and white she-cat came into view with a large fish clasped tightly in her jaws.

"Let's head back, its far past sunhigh," Viperfang suggested kindly.

Ravenfeather nodded and Stormpaw reluctantly followed; she would rather be out of camp than cooped up in the apprentices' den for the rest of the day.

When they returned to camp Stormpaw was shocked to see a Clan meeting had been formed. Dropping her bird on the fresh-kill pile she raced over to Nightpaw who sat at the edge of the crowd, "What's going on?" she whispered.

Nightpaw flicked her ears, "When we got done battle training we decided to go patrol before returning to camp and Cloudspots scented something strange. A lot of cats are worried that its some cat called 'Tornfoot'," she replied.

At that moment Mousefang glared at them to be quiet before turning her attention back to the Clan meeting.

" . . . I am not completely concerned about this however, I will increase all border patrols and from now on no apprentice leaves camp without a warrior," Smokestar spoke. Stormpaw watched as his words seemed to calm the Clan.

"That is all for now," he finished, jumping off the stump and padded across the clearing towards the short path that led to the medicine cat's den.

Stormpaw and Nightpaw exchanged glances. "I almost forgot to tell you! All the apprentices from every Clan are going to meet up at the Whispering Tree tonight, it's going to be so much fun! You have to come, Stormpaw! Please?" Nightpaw begged.

"What's the Whispering Tree?" Stormpaw asked with confusion in her gaze.

"That's what they call the Gathering place because the leaders sit in the tree in speak. Or at least that's what Mistpaw told me on the way back," Nightpaw shrugged.

"I don't know, we could get in serious trouble," Stormpaw frowned.

"Don't be a kit, just come."

Stormpaw shrugged, "Maybe. I'll give you my answer when we eat dinner," she promised. "I think I'll go ask Grassblade and Shadownight about this mysterious 'Tornfoot'. See you later!" Stormpaw called, bounding towards the elders' den.

"Hello Stormpaw," Shadownight rumbled as the fluffy apprentice padded into the den.

"Hi," she greeted, settling down in the moss with her new friends.

"I sense you didn't only come for pleasantries," Grassblade lifted her gray-flecked muzzle and looked over at Stormpaw.

Stormpaw's eyes shone with curiosity, "I haven't. I was wondering who this 'Tornfoot' that everyone is talking about," she admitted.

Grassblade flinched at the name, "Yes I remember him well. He was a good warrior but had a nasty temper and vicious ways of doing things."

"Where is he now?" Stormpaw asked with wide blue eyes.

"He was exiled two moons ago. He tried to murder Smokestar and fortunately he was caught before anything disastrous could happen. Smokestar managed to get away with only a few deep wounds and Tornfoot was sent into banishment," Shadownight's eyes became cloudy from the memory.

Stormpaw rested her head on her paws, "Was Tornfoot a good warrior?"

"Oh yes, he was very popular among cats. He was a fine warrior, always in the heat of battle and on the frontline. Tornfoot was very strong and powerful but he led that into thinking he was strong enough to rule RainClan. He led a small but powerful group of cats to attack camp and some were even from the other Clans," Grassblade winced as if the memory was painful.

"Why would you attack your own home? Your family?" Stormpaw whimpered.

Grassblade shook her head, "It's a sad thing . . . Enough with all this nonsense though! Go get something to eat, it's close to mealtime."

Stormpaw looked outside the den entrance to see the sun slowly sinking towards the west, "Time passes so quickly," she muttered before thanking the elders and returning to the clearing.

Choosing a mouse for herself to eat she began to walk over to Nightpaw and Drizzlepaw who were laughing and eating together.

"Stormpaw, would you like to eat with me?"

Stormpaw jumped in surprise and turned to see Cloudspots staring at her with intense sightless eyes.

"I-I w-w-would love to," Stormpaw stammered in surprise.

A small smile touched the blind cat's lips and he padded over to an empty corner of camp. Stormpaw settled next to him awkwardly and set down her prey.

"How was your day?" Cloudspots asked politely, taking a bite of a juicy vole.

Stormpaw shrugged then remembered he couldn't see and merely replied, "It was okay I suppose."

"Why weren't you training with me today? Your sister was," Cloudspots ask casually and continued to eat.

"I don't know. I went hunting with Viperfang and Ravenfeather instead. They wouldn't really tell me when I asked . . . I think I did something wrong," Stormpaw meowed in a quiet whisper.

"I understand," Cloudspots rested his head on his paws, "I know what it feels like to be different. I know that cats stare at me, I may not be able to see them but I can just _feel_ the pain when they do. It's not easy knowing that there is no one else like you, that you are alone," Stormpaw could only watch as a small tear escaped his eye and slid down his face.

Stormpaw flicked his shoulder, "Cloudspots your one of my best friends in this Clan. You are not alone, you have everyone here. You're a respectable warrior and I admire you for that." _Did I really just say that?_

"I've heard the apprentices whispering, what's going on that's so important?" Cloudspots changed the subject.

"Nightpaw organized a huge meet. All the apprentices from every Clan are going to meet at the Whispering Tree tonight, I don't know much more than that," Stormpaw replied honestly, normally she wouldn't tell anyone but Cloudspots was her friend and she wasn't going to lie to him.

"Are you going?" Cloudspots asked in a worried voice.

"I don't know," she admitted, looking down at her paws.

"Don't," Cloudspots advised, "I suffered a great punishment for doing something silly, please Stormpaw I don't want to see you hurt."

Stormpaw looked at the white-gray tom and saw how much emotion was in his eyes, "I might go. Cloudspots I'll be careful, don't worry about me."

"But Stormpaw–" he started to protest.

"Don't worry about me," Stormpaw repeated, picking up her mouse and padding over to Nightpaw.

"I'm in," she whispered before sitting down to finish her meal and talk with her sister.

**Well I got it posted for you :D Don't forget to vote on the poll, you can vote twice! Once for Stormpaw's warrior name and one for Nightpaw's warrior name!**

**Dunno if the next chapter will make it to be published by tomorrow but it will be finished and published by . . . Wednesday Yeah that sounds right . . . Wednesday . . .**

**~Stormyyyfeather**


	9. Chapter 9: Not So Much Fun and Games

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING :D Prosperity and friendship to everyone! Hope you're day was as good as mine was!**

**Oh and please vote on the poll if you want to help decide Storm and Night's warrior names!**

Chapter 9: Not So Much Fun and Games

Stormpaw parted a small place in the tall grass and peeked through. "It's all clear," she whispered before pulling her head back into the apprentices' den.

Nightpaw nodded, "Okay, let's go before it gets too late," she murmured. With a flick of her tail she gathered Stormpaw, Specklepaw, and Drizzlepaw in a small patrol.

"Are you sure you don't want to come, Fernpaw?" Drizzlepaw offered.

The brown she-cat just gently shook her head and mewed quietly, "No thank you, I'd rather stay here."

Nightpaw just shrugged and darted out of the den with Drizzlepaw and Specklepaw at her heels. Stormpaw flashed the shy apprentice a small smile before following.

The clearing was resting in dead silence except for the quiet patter of paws against the soft ground.

Stormpaw stared gloomily at the medicine cat's den. Sweetwind had decided to take a last minute trip to a place called the MoonClearing and Mistpaw had gone with her.

"We'll have to be quiet; don't make too much noise when you go through the high waters," Specklepaw instructed, taking the lead and padded into the log.

Stormpaw patiently waited until everyone else had gone before she cast a last glance at the camp. Uneasiness spread through her when she saw a flash of color out of the corner of her eye. _What was that? _She lingered for a few moments, _get over it. It's just the reeds._

Darting through the log she bounded out of camp with excitement for the new adventure to unfold.

**O0o0o0o0o**

Stormpaw raced breathlessly up the huge hill. Her breath caught in excitement as she charged forward with uncontainable eagerness to see the peak and the famous Whispering Tree.

"Sometimes you can hear voices when you go there. It's StarClan speaking to you," Drizzlepaw had explained.

Stormpaw gave a huge leap and broke onto the top. Staring in amazement she looked at the huge Whispering Tree. "Amazing," she breathed.

"It's about time you got here," a gray-black tom mewed but his amber eyes twinkled with playfulness.

"Sorry, we can't all run as fast as you BreezeClan cats," Drizzlepaw grinned. "Nice to see you, guess we should introduce ourselves since most of us don't know each other."

"I'm Cinderpaw, this sandy she-cat is Maplepaw, and the black-and-white tom is Patchpaw," the gray-black apprentice mewed.

Drizzlepaw introduced himself and Specklepaw and Nightpaw kindly followed his example.

"And you are? Or should I just call you Blue Eyes?" Cinderpaw turned to Stormpaw.

Stormpaw shot him a hard gaze, "I'm Stormpaw."

"We're here! Sorry it took so long, none of the warriors should shut up and go to sleep," a cream she-cat smelling of dense undergrowth entered the clearing.

"Nice to see you, Minnowpaw," Nightpaw dipped her head.

Once they exchanged introductions again Stormpaw learned that there were only three apprentices from ThornClan that decided to attend. The silver-blue tom was Swallowpaw, the cream she-cat Minnowpaw, and the black tom was Shadepaw.

"Let's play tag," Nightpaw suggested after an awkward silence.

"What's that?" several confused voices answered her words.

"We use to play it as kits. You have a couple of cats who are a tagger and everyone else runs from them. The taggers have to chase the others and touch them, once you are tagged you are a tagger and the person that tagged you is no longer a tagger," Nightpaw explained.

The other apprentices looked at each other in excitement, especially the BreezeClan apprentices.

"Since we have ten cats, three will be taggers. So how about Stormpaw, Maplepaw, and Shadepaw can be taggers. And remember no shoving hard when you tag and don't go down the hill, that ruins the game," Nightpaw reminded everyone.

"Ready? Set? Go!" the apprentices shouted in unison.

Stormpaw immediately took off and locked eyes on her first target: Swallowpaw. The silver-blue tom was flittering everywhere faster than a fox in a fit.

With an adrenaline rush Stormpaw followed Swallowpaw right on his heels. With a mighty bound she leaped forward and stretched out a paw, skimming the side of the ThornClan apprentice.

"Tag! You're it!" she called with a light laugh.

The ThornClan apprentice smiled good-naturedly and did a quick turn and started chasing Stormpaw.

The stormy-eyed apprentice squealed in surprise and managed to shake Swallowpaw off of her tail when Cinderpaw dashed past them and Swallowpaw decided on the BreezeClan apprentice.

Stormpaw giggled and leaped at the Whispering Tree, grasping the bark she managed to scramble into the tree and was sheltered by the thick pine branches. She looked down around the clearing and smiled at the others.

Cinderpaw and Maplepaw were doing a tag team, chasing the others into a tight group so they could easily pick off one of them as the new tagger. Nightpaw was gone from sight but Specklepaw was chasing Shadepaw around the foot of the tree.

Suddenly a scream pierced the air and silence fell over the clearing. Stormpaw landed on the ground with confusion and looked around, "What happened?"

Everyone looked at each other with wide fearful eyes. Stormpaw tasted the air, "Do you smell that?" she whispered.

Shadepaw gulped, "Blood," he whispered.

Maplepaw followed the scent with her sharp nose and led the others to the slope that was used to climb the hill. Resting a little ways away from the Whispering Tree clearing was the body of Minnowpaw. The poor she-cat had been thrown against the rocks and beaten by the looks of her body.

"Patchpaw, run home and get help," Nightpaw whispered, "Whoever did this might still be around. Get the other Clans as well and hurry."

The BreezeClan tom took off in the direction of his camp, his paws blurring as he ran at an alarming pace.

"We should form a circle, eyes and ears formation," Shadepaw suggested in a shaky voice.

"What does that mean?" Cinderpaw whispered.

"It's a ThornClan battle strategy; if we have an injured Clanmate we all surround them with our backs to them while we protect them from the front. It's a good tactic and very favorable during battles because you can protect them from every side," Swallowpaw explained.

All the apprentices did as he had instructed and surrounded Minnowpaw's body.

"I hear something," Specklepaw whimpered in a scared voice. Drizzlepaw rested his tail on her shoulders and Stormpaw held her breath.

"Did you see that?" Nightpaw's amber eyes stared horrified towards the woods.

The apprentices tensed and stood in silence for what seemed like hours.

"Attack!"

Suddenly a group of cats burst through the grass and tackled the Clan apprentices. Stormpaw let out a scream when a broad black tom barreled into her.

Struggling to remember her battle skills she raked her claws across his eyes hoping to blind him. The stranger only seemed to be angered more by this and Stormpaw looked around for help but found none when seeing all the other apprentices were engaged in their own battles.

She bit back a scream as her face and flank started to ooze blood. Then her leg seemed to have ignited on fire and the pain was unbearable. She howled into the dark night and felt tears in her eyes from the pain.

A flash of gray and white made Stormpaw gasp as Cloudspots crashed into the black tom and let out a vicious snarl before swiping his claws across the black tom's face and belly, sending the invader running with his tail between his legs.

"Cloudspots," she gasped, lying in the grass. The gray tom stood protectively over her and battled any cat that came close. Stormpaw watched as reinforcements from each Clan raced into the battle.

Finally after what seemed like years the intruders began to retreat just as the rosy dawn peered over the horizon.

"Who were they?" Stormpaw gasped, her mouth having blood pouring out of the corner of it.

Cloudspots glanced down at her, his eyes making her flinch, "Rogues, loners, outsiders."

He shrugged.

Stormpaw fought to stay conscious as pain from her leg overtook her. The last thing she remembered seeming was Cloudspots anxious face and Smokestar's disapproving frown.

**What? You want another update? Seriously? Well . . . if you insist I'll get to work right now :)!**

**But please . . . seriously . . . please vote on the poll! Please . . . let me know in a review if you did and you'll get a virtual cookie! A big thanks to the one person who has already voted!**

**~Stormyyfeather**


	10. Chapter 10: For Whom The Bells Toll

**Hey quick question: Which elder do you guys like better: Grassblade the friendly and mother-like she-cat or Shadownight the mysterious and quiet tom? **

**Let me know because it's going to be important!**

Chapter 10: For Whom the Bells Toll

Stormpaw blinked her eyes slowly and raised her head. _What happened? . . . Minnowpaw!_

"Stormpaw you're finally awake," Sweetwind padded over from the herb storage.

"How long was I out?" the gray apprentice winced.

"Just about a day, I treated your leg but it looks like the bone is broken; I'm afraid you'll have to remain in the medicine den until it heals," Sweetwind stared with sympathy at the younger cat.

"What about my training? I'll have fallen so behind!" Stormpaw lowered in ears in sadness.

"I'm sorry Stormpaw but I cannot permit you to leave the medicine den until I am sure the bone is better," Sweetwind shook her head.

Suddenly a head peered into the den, "Stormpaw!" Drizzlepaw bounded into the den.

Sweetwind seemed to get that Stormpaw needed to be caught up in the Clan happenings so she quietly excused herself and padded into the clearing.

"Drizzlepaw what happened after I blacked out?" Stormpaw peered anxiously at the blue-gray tom.

Drizzlepaw lowered his head, "All of the apprentices now have to remain in camp for a moon . . . well Fernpaw and Mistpaw get to come and go as they please since they didn't go to the apprentices' Gathering."

Stormpaw sighed, "Well I have to stay in this stupid medicine den until my leg heals anyways. So at least you guys won't get too far ahead in your training without me," she grinned weakly.

"After the fight I wish I had been unconscious like you! The leaders started yelling and fighting with the apprentices and each other! ThornClan was especially looking for a fight; Cloudstar was furious about the death of her daughter," Drizzlepaw shook his fur as if reliving the sour memory.

"Minnowpaw was her daughter?"

Drizzlepaw nodded and lowered his head sadly. "But Minnowpaw was such an opposite of her mother . . . she was lively and spirited . . ." Stormpaw stared at the ground with sadness.

The tom shrugged and sighed, "So I hear you're around your second moon of training? That's good, usually you train to be a warrior from five to six moons so I'm sure it won't be long now," he encouraged.

"How many moons do you and Mistpaw have left?" Stormpaw tipped her head curiously.

"Actually we just turned twelve moons old so I'm hoping my ceremony with is today . . . or at least that's what my mentor hinted," Drizzlepaw's green-blue eyes danced with excitement.

"Drizzlepaw let's review some battles moves!" Berryfoot's voice reached the den.

Stormpaw watched as her friend shot her an apologetic glance before disappearing into the clearing.

Stormpaw was most surprised by her newest visitor though, Cloudspots padded into the den, his ears twitching to pick up sound. "Stormpaw," he mewed before settling down next to her, "what do you remember?"

Stormpaw's ears flicked back in surprise, "It's hazy . . ." she murmured, "but I think I saw you. You fought off that rogue and protected me . . . maybe . . ." she frowned doubtfully.

Cloudspots just blinked thoughtfully, "I hear Smokestar climbing onto the stump; perhaps we should go into the clearing and listen to what he is going to say."

Stormpaw struggled to her paws and wobbled forward before collapsing onto the ground in a huff with her leg twisted in an awkward angle. "Here, lean on me," Cloudspots offered her his shoulder without a second thought.

Stormpaw leaned gratefully on the gray tom and the two sat side-by-side just outside of the medicine den.

"Cats of RainClan, I call you hear today because one apprentice has shined above the others and I think it is time that he has become a warrior," Smokestar began. "Drizzlepaw, please step forward."

Stormpaw watched as a nervous Drizzlepaw came forward through the crowd of cats. "Why doesn't Mistpaw get her ceremony? She's the same age," Stormpaw whispered to Cloudspots.

"Mistpaw is the medicine cat apprentice, they usually train longer than a normal apprentice and their mentor gets to choose their name and when they become a medicine cat," Cloudspots replied.

Smokestar stared at his Clan with pride, "I, Smokestar, leader of RainClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Drizzlepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Drizzlepaw took a deep breath before meowing a clear, "I do."

Smokestar turned to Drizzlepaw's mentor, Berryfoot, "Is he ready?"

Berryfoot nodded with a kind expression on her face but Stormpaw couldn't help at flinch, remembering how she had been the first to oppose against Nightpaw and Stormpaw joining RainClan.

Smokestar smiled, "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name: Drizzlepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Drizzlefur. StarClan honors your enthusiasm and your faith and we welcome you as a full warrior of RainClan."

"Drizzlefur! Drizzlefur! Drizzlefur!" Stormpaw cheered loudly for her friend.

"That is not all," Smokestar murmured when the cheering died down. "Less than a day ago Minnowpaw of ThornClan was murdered. By who still remains a mystery and for that reason I would like all border patrols to be doubled and no queens, kits, elders, or apprentices leaving camp without a warrior or two to accompany them."

Stormpaw lowered her head, _Minnowpaw's dead . . . and the cat that killed her could have been anyone or anything . . ._

"The cat who killed her could even be in this clearing," Cloudspots' hiss startled Stormpaw. She watched in confusion as the gray tom stalked away, his tail-tip flicking back and forth.

"They could be in this clearing," Stormpaw whispered thoughtfully. "How did you get there before everyone else Cloudspots? How did you know . . .?"

But the tom was already too far away to hear her words but Stormpaw didn't care. _The murderer could be anyone . . . the murderer could even be me._

_**Dun Dun Dun!**_

**~Stormyyyfeather**


	11. Chapter 11: Roseblossom's Kitting

**This is one of those filler chapters, sorry but there's got to be some of them! I don't think I'm going to write anything vital to the story in this chapter so you can skip it if you want but . . . reading it would be appreciated. **

**Thank you for everyone voting on the poll *gives everyone cookies*. (Thanks to Leopard Marilee Jaylin for being the first voter *gives you a bag of cookies*)**

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 11: Roseblossom's Kitting

Stormpaw swatted the moss ball back to Mistpaw, hitting her friend in the nose. The two she-cats laughed with happiness.

"Mistpaw quit playing around! I asked you to take those poppy seeds to Grassblade hours ago!" Sweetwind snapped.

Stormpaw flattened her ears against her head, "Why is she suddenly so grumpy?" she whispered.

Mistpaw picked up a leaf bundle gently in her jaws, "She's under a lot of stress, with the leaf-bare frosts about to arrive and Roseblossom being so close to her kitting . . ."

Stormpaw nodded in understanding and watched Mistpaw trot out of the den.

"Stormpaw, if you need something to do feel free to get Roseblossom something to eat," Sweetwind crawled out of a huge crack in a boulder that was used to store the herbs.

Gingerly Stormpaw got to her paws and limped into the clearing. Selecting a large thrush, Stormpaw made her way to the nursery.

Stormpaw peeked her head inside the cozy den to see Roseblossom dozing quietly. Hearing the sudden noise Roseblossom blinked her eyes sleepily, "Hello Stormpaw," she purred in a kind voice.

"Hi, I brought you some supper," Stormpaw dropped the thrush with a soft _thump!_

"Supper?" Roseblossom tipped her head.

Stormpaw chuckled in embarrassment, "Oh it's just something we alley cats use to say. Never mind, forget I said anything," she mewed quickly.

"Your alley cat life sounds very interesting, Stormpaw," Roseblossom smiled.

Stormpaw closed her eyes; she could almost _feel_ the breeze of the monsters as they roared by. She could hear Scruffy calling as he struggled to catch up with Stormpaw and Nightpaw. _If Scruffy could see us now, _Stormpaw mused and a smile played on her lips.

Suddenly Roseblossom's eyes bulged and she gasped in pain. "The kits . . . my kits are coming!"

Stormpaw's eyes widened, "What? What do I do?" she asked in a scared voice.

"Get Sweetwind," Roseblossom gasped in pain.

Stormpaw raced out of the nursery as fast as her wounded leg would allow her, "Sweetwind! Mistpaw!" she yowled.

Mistpaw was the first to come with Sweetwind following close behind, "Roseblossom started gasping I-I t-t-think she might be k-kiting!" Stormpaw meowed in a trembling voice.

"Mistpaw, go get raspberry leaves and borage from the den then meet me in the nursery," Sweetwind instructed.

Mistpaw's eyes widened, "What about–"

"Now Mistpaw!"

The medicine cat apprentice scrambled away towards the medicine den while Sweetwind raced towards the nursery.

Standing in the clearing with a confused expression, Stormpaw followed out of curiosity. She slinked into the nursery and watched quietly from the corner of the den.

"Breath Roseblossom, breath," Sweetwind instructed calmly.

Mistpaw bounded into the den and dropped the herbs Sweetwind had requested at her paws.

Stormpaw watched as Sweetwind instructed her apprentice what to do as Roseblossom's body shook with spasms. "Here comes the first kit," Mistpaw announced.

A ginger she-cat tumbled into the moss and Sweetwind immediately started to lick its fur to warm it up. "The next one is coming," Mistpaw's voice rang through the den.

This time a black tom slid into the moss and Mistpaw started washing its fur.

"One more," Sweetwind placed a paw on Roseblossom's belly, "Push!" she instructed the tired queen.

Stormpaw watched in fear. Roseblossom was already looking exhausted; could she pull through and deliver the last kit?

"That kit is depending on you, Roseblossom!" Stormpaw encouraged with wide eyes.

Roseblossom's amber eyes sparked with determination and a small tortoiseshell she-cat tumbled into the moss. Mistpaw placed the kit at Stormpaw's paws, "Lick its fur the opposite way to warm it up," Mistpaw instructed.

Stormpaw obeyed and lapped at the kit's fur. The she-cat let out a small whimper while her siblings let out loud meows and started to suckle from their mother.

"What are you going to name them?" Mistpaw grinned, obviously pleased with herself for her first delivery of kits.

Sweetwind smiled and beckoned for Foresteyes to come into the den. The dark brown tom nuzzled his mate affectionately and stared at his kits with uncontainable pride.

"The ginger she-cat will be Amberkit," Foresteyes purred and Roseblossom nodded in agreement.

Staring thoughtfully at the black tom Roseblossom watched him stumble around the den, "Fallenkit," she decided.

Stormpaw watched as the tortoiseshell kit mewed loudly before her leg collapsing from under her, sending her tumbling head-over-paws.

Stormpaw watched in alarm as Sweetwind bent over and examined the kit. "Its leg is crippled, your daughter will never be able to walk like the others," Sweetwind whispered.

Roseblossom burst into tears and her body trembled as she cried.

"Shatteredkit," Stormpaw whispered.

"That's horrible to name her after her leg," Foresteyes scolded.

"No, Shatteredkit because she'll grow up and shatter the barrier that blocks her path," Stormpaw explained with honesty brimming in her eyes.

Roseblossom and Foresteyes exchanged glances, "Shatteredkit," they whispered, staring lovingly at their daughter.

**C'ya! Sorry it took so long, the next chapter won't take two weeks. Trust me.**

**~Stormyyy**


	12. Chapter 12: Fernpaw

**Just a short chapter about Fernpaw, I don't think will be very long but it will be important. Not vital important but still . . . it might help you figure out these mysterious cats who attacked the apprentices. **

**P.S. This chapter takes place two moons after **_**For Whom the Bells Toll**_** okay? And to answer your question no Stormpaw has not gone to a Gathering yet.**

**P.P.S. Stormpaw will be going to the Gathering which is tonight according to this chapter so you'll see her POV of the Gathering in the next chapter!**

Chapter 12: Fernpaw

_Two moons later . . . _

Fernpaw bounded out of camp after the meeting. She knew Smokestar didn't want apprentices leaving camp by themselves but Fernpaw always worked better alone. Cloudspots had taught her that.

Moving silently through the marshes she looked to see the sun started to sink slowly down behind the trees from ThornClan territory. _Doesn't matter that I'm breaking the rules anyways, Smokestar didn't choose me to go to the Gathering so I won't be missed, _Fernpaw thought.

Fernpaw held her breath and froze as the grass swayed in front of her. Before her a long brown water snake's head emerged from the grass blades. Its tongue flicked in her direction and the snake fixed its black, beady eyes on Fernpaw.

_Stay still; it will go away if you just stay still, _Fernpaw thought with panic.

She let out a quiet whimper; _I just want to go home . . ._

The snake's head jabbed forward but Fernpaw was out of its attack range within a millisecond. She let out a fearful hiss she slowly started to move backwards, Cloudspots had taught her to never, _ever_ turn your back on a snake; especially a poisonous one.

The snake seemed to have a frustrated look pass over its face before letting out a hard hiss and slithering away into the reeds.

Fernpaw's heart hammered in her chest as she began to move on. The breeze made her ears twitch, trying to catch the sounds of anything else that might harm her.

Suddenly a dark laughter filled the air, "Why little kit you have strayed from your nest."

"Who are you?" Fernpaw whimpered and shrunk down to the ground with wide eyes.

Shadows loomed in front of her and a pair of amber eyes glanced down at her. "Look Fernpaw, you aren't the purest cat in the Clan anymore," the familiar voice cooed.

Fernpaw felt tears brimming in her eyes from fear, "But I thought you were loyal . . ." she whispered as she recognized the cat.

"I am loyal, don't you see? I'm doing what's best for the Clans. Sorry about this, I really am, but you just know too much now. Maybe you'll understand why I have to kill you."

Fernpaw shrieked as claws ripped into her from every side.

**I'm sorry ****Leopard Malika Marley Marilee**** I know you like Fernpaw but Fawnpaw will be coming in soon! Promise! Well maybe not that soon . . . but she **_**will**_** show up!**

**Oh yes and I finally updating Falling Wishes :D!**

**~Stormyyy**


	13. Chapter 13: The Cold Breeze

**So yeah, Stormpaw has been really training hard this past moon to prove she's worth something to RainClan . . . this will hopefully be a long chapter. It's got a Gathering and yeah I know you're like: "ALREADY?" but yeah . . . I skipped a few moons, c'mon I need to get the story moving do I not? So here you go, sorry for ranting ~ but anyways remember THIS IS TWO MOONS AFTER **_**For Whom the Bells Toll.**_

**P.S. Drizzlefur will be mentioned for becoming a warrior because he had not attended the last two Gatherings and Smokestar's just . . . yeah **

Chapter 13: The Cold Breeze

Stormpaw ducked as Floodclaw sailed over her with his claws outstretched. Spinning fast on her paws, Stormpaw faced Floodclaw.

Floodclaw surged forward and tackled the RainClan apprentice. He raked his hind claws down her stomach and swiped his claws, snagging Stormpaw's nose.

Stormpaw howled and crashed her head into Floodclaw's chest. The Dark Forest tom was sent reeling backwards by the blow and Stormpaw rose to her paws with a mean glare in her eyes.

Letting out a snarl she barreled into Floodclaw, twisting him sharply to the left and pinning him under her. "Very good," Floodclaw wheezed, "but it needs work."

Stormpaw stepped back and lowered her ears in disappointment. "I've trained hard the past moon, what more can you teach me, Floodclaw?" she asked.

"Me? I can't teach you anymore, but maybe it's time you learned from some new mentors so you can work on some new battle styles," Floodclaw suggested.

Stormpaw angled her ears, "Yes," she breathed.

"But for now go to the Gathering and learn as much as you can. I think tonight will be very interesting, I'm proud that you're going to be attending for the first time."

Stormpaw couldn't help but flush with pride and looked at her mentor happily.

Floodclaw looked sharply away into the trees then back at his apprentice, "Wake now, it will be time to leave soon."

**0o0o0o0o0**

Stormpaw yawned and rose from her nest. Stretching her claws she padded into the clearing and towards the fresh-kill pile. Tonight she would be attending the Gathering practically by herself because Smokestar had decided she'd be the only apprentice attending.

Snatching a starling off the pile she tore into it hungrily and licked her jaws from the good meat. Looking up she noticed cats starting to gather by the entrance to the camp and hurriedly she finished her prey before padding over to join them.

"Are we all here?" Smokestar weaved through the group doing a quick check to make sure everyone was there. "Remember, tensions will still be higher than normal because . . ." Smokestar's amber eyes burned into Stormpaw and forced the apprentice to flinch away. "Of the incident," the RainClan leader finished.

With that Smokestar bounded out of camp and Stormpaw followed near the back of the patrol.

**0o0o0o0o0**

It didn't take long to reach the Gathering clearing and Stormpaw was purely amazed at the view even though it wasn't the first time she had seen the clearing.

Padding into the clearing she shrunk away from all the harsh glares and settled for sitting at the edge of the clearing, near some BreezeClan and ThornClan elders who were in a passionate discussion about the importance of catmint during leaf-bare and whatever piece of prey they got for supper.

"Attention!" Cloudstar hissed and the Clans fell silent under the feverish gaze of the ThornClan leader. "I will start the Gathering," she growled, obviously in a bad mood for reasons unknown.

_Don't the Clans get to talk more before we start? It only just got dark . . . _Stormpaw watched in confusion as did the rest of the RainClan cats.

"BreezeClan has been stealing prey from ThornClan territory," Cloudstar shot Runningstar an angry glance.

Runningstar's fur bristled and Stormpaw could see she was struggling to remain calm for her Clan's sake, "I assure you that BreezeClan has not crossed onto your territory. I doubt you have any proof," Runningstar added with a hint of scorn in her voice.

"Actually a patrol of warriors discovered a half-eaten rabbit slaughtered in our territory, and it reeked of BreezeClan," Cloudstar countered.

"Is that all you have to report?" Runningstar hissed. "Wind from the moors could have easily blown our scent across the border and lousy ThornClan hunters explain the slaughtered prey."

Smokestar interrupted before the argument could continue further, "RainClan has done well this moon and the newly named Drizzlefur is here, attending his first Gathering as a warrior," RainClan's leader paused to let the crowd cheer.

"Drizzlefur! Drizzlefur!" Stormpaw cheered for her former denmate but was sad to see the disappointment on his face when the other Clans only cheered half-heartedly. _Great StarClan can't they even be happy for someone?_

"Other than that StarClan has blessed us this past moon," Smokestar dipped his head.

Runningstar stepped forward and Stormpaw saw many of the ThornClan cats tense and noticed that the BreezeClan warriors to have a slight glint of anticipation in their eyes.

"Talonpaw has decided to walk the path of a medicine cat and Robinsong has agreed to mentor him. However, other than that, BreezeClan has not been doing so well this moon," Runningstar admitted. "ThornClan has constantly attacked our border patrols and severely wounded one of our apprentices!"

Cloudstar's eyes blazed, "Because you were hunting on our land!"

"It is my time to speak, Cloudstar. And BreezeClan has not stepped foot on ThornClan territory," Runningstar retorted tartly.

"Let it be known that BreezeClan will not be bullied by ThornClan and that I, Runningstar, leader of BreezeClan, declare war on ThornClan!" Runningstar yowled to the full moon.

Stormpaw's eyes widened as the BreezeClan cats leapt to their paws and shouted their approval.

"StarClan curse you Runningstar," Cloudstar growled. "ThornClan will fight, do not expect us to flee with tails between our legs," she added with a cold flick of her tail.

"Will RainClan fight with us?" Runningstar asked, looking at Smokestar.

Smokestar looked between Cloudstar and Runningstar. If he chose to fight with BreezeClan than he would be putting his warriors at great risk fighting against the ruthless ThornClan cats. However, if he chose ThornClan than he would be fighting for the wrong cause.

"RainClan remains neutral," Smokestar decided.

"Fool," Cloudstar muttered then said louder, "This Gathering is over!"

Stormpaw noticed Smokestar ducked his head and murmured something in a low voice to Branchtalon, the BreezeClan deputy.

"RainClan we are going home," Smokestar announced, bounding over to the side of the hill and took off, racing down the steep slope.

Stormpaw raced after her leader and bounded up to him and whispered breathlessly, "Are we really remaining neutral?"

Smokestar glanced at her quickly before focusing on the path in front of him, "What makes you ask?"

"This just doesn't seem like a war to remain out of," Stormpaw answered honestly.

"You are right, Stormpaw. We are secretly forming an alliance with BreezeClan; that's why I was speaking to Branchtalon after the Gathering. Perhaps I have underestimated you," Smokestar stared thoughtfully at the apprentice.

"I learned observation from the best," Stormpaw meowed proudly.

Smokestar beamed, "I knew Snowspirit was a good choice of mentor for you."

Stormpaw's ears drooped, "Actually I was talking about Cloudspots. No offense to you or Snowspirit but she honestly doesn't mentor me that much. I mean she's great and lets me hunt by myself but she doesn't really teach me any battle moves during training . . ."

Smokestar frowned but didn't say anything else. Stormpaw padded after him in awkward silence but when Ravenfeather and Foresteyes she dropped back, wisely choosing to let her leader speak alone to his two senior warriors.

"Sweetwind are we almost back to camp? My paws are sore," Stormpaw asked, falling in step with the gentle medicine cat.

"We are close, it's not much farther," she purred in amusement.

"Oh! Oh my!" Ravenfeather's startled shout was heard all through the patrol when they reached the camp entrance.

"What is it?" Sweetwind and Smokestar bounded forward at the same time.

Ravenfeather turned and Stormpaw felt her heart drop like a stone in her chest when she heard Ravenfeather whisper, "It's Fernpaw . . . I think she's dead."

**Cliffhanger! Next chapter some exciting things are going to be happening (just for a hint remember what Runningstar said at the Gathering)!**

**And yes you're like two updates in one day? Well yes because I'm boss like that and the other chapter was short. **

**~Stormyyyfeather**


	14. Chapter 14: Eagle Down

Chapter 14: Eagle Down

Smokestar leaped onto the stump and faced his Clan, "RainClan, something terrible has happened tonight. One of our apprentices, Fernpaw, is dead. The reason for her death is unknown so if you have any information, any clues that could lead to reasons concerning this matter then don't hesitate to come directly to Ravenfeather, Sweetwind, or myself."

"Who do you think it was?" Stormpaw whispered and came over to stand by Nightpaw, trying to avoid looking towards Fernpaw's bloody body in the entrance.

Nightpaw raised her voice, "Well there hasn't been a trace of the other Clans on our side of the border that points that it was one of us."

Several cats meowed their disapproval at those words but a few remained quiet as if they silently agreed. "Nightpaw, it is very low of you to believe that one of our own murdered Fernpaw," Smokestar regarded the apprentice with surprise.

"But it isn't impossible," Stormpaw rose to her sister's defense.

Smokestar bristled but Sweetwind was open to reason, "Smokestar I'm afraid they're right. It was very possible that Fernpaw was killed by one of our own."

Smokestar shook his head, "We will discuss this later," he eyed his senior warriors. "For now we need to focus on the war."

"What war?" Grassblade spoke quietly from where the elders sat.

"BreezeClan and ThornClan have declared war on each other. We have allied ourselves with BreezeClan and tomorrow we will attack ThornClan's camp directly," Smokestar announced.

Murmurs and gasps of surprise rippled through the Clan like a gust of wind.

"Ravenfeather, Mousefang, Snowspirit, Foresteyes, Drizzlefur, Viperfang, Berryfoot, Oakpelt, Nightpaw, and Stormpaw, you will all be accompanying me to BreezeClan camp tomorrow morning, then into the battle," Smokestar glanced around at the cats he had selected.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Stormpaw crouched in front of her Dark Forest mentor as she shared the news, "I've been chosen to attend and Specklepaw has to stay behind," she grinned.

Floodclaw paced in front of her, "This is very good. I am pleased with how far you have progressed. Soon your training will intensify," his eyes blazed with blue fire at those words.

"Will we be training now?"

"I'm afraid not, I want you sharp for the fight so Smokestar can see your skills. Now wake and get ready," Floodclaw flicked his tail as mist surrounded Stormpaw's paws.

**0o0o0o0o0**

"Are you awake yet?" a quiet voice hissed.

Stormpaw blinked the sleepiness out of her eyes and yawned before looking around the den. Everyone else was asleep.

"Stormpaw," the voice repeated.

"Who's there?" Stormpaw called, narrowing her eyes.

Drizzlefur padded into the den and shook the cold from his fur, "I think we need to talk. All of us."

By now Mistpaw had heard the noise and had alerted the others to wake up.

"What do you mean? You're a big warrior now," Specklepaw sneered and looked at her paws with disgust on her face.

Drizzlefur's smile wavered, "So? We can still be friends."

Even Mistpaw seemed in a sour mood to see her former denmate. "Specklepaw is right. Why don't you go talk to your new warrior friends," Mistpaw scoffed before turning her back to the tom.

"Have you all gone mad?" Drizzlefur spat. "Just because I became a warrior and none of you did doesn't mean we still can't be friends."

Now Stormpaw was in a bitter mood, "I think you need to go, Drizzlefur. Clearly we are all still shaken by the death of Fernpaw."

The gray-blue tom scowled and left the den with a huff. "What do you think he wanted?" Nightpaw spoke carefully.

"Who cares?" Specklepaw rolled her eyes.

Stormpaw shrugged and padded out of the den into the hazy clearing. She shivered from the sudden blast of cold and was shocked to see how insolated the apprentices' den was to keep away the freezing winds of leaf-bare.

Glancing at the entrance she looked to see Smokestar had gathered there with his senior warriors, Ravenfeather, Mousefang, and Foresteyes.

Stormpaw bounded over and wrapped her tail around her paws as she waited. Slowly and silently the chosen cats for the patrol came out of their dens and joined by the entrance. With a jolt Stormpaw realized that only Cloudspots and Specklepaw would be guarding Roseblossom, the kits, Sweetwind, Grassblade, and Shadownight (Mistpaw was joining the patrol to help with the medicine cat duties).

Suddenly Smokestar flicked his tail and led the patrol out of camp, in the direction of BreezeClan.

**0o0o0o0o**

Stormpaw sunk her claws into the soft ground of the moor grass. The RainClan cats sat in the BreezeClan camp, impatiently waiting for Smokestar to return from Runningstar's den where an important meeting with the deputy, leaders, and senior warriors was being held.

Finally Smokestar emerged, "We have decided to split into two patrols," he announced. "One will be led by Runningstar and the other I will lead myself."

Runningstar gazed at all the cats, "Each patrol has a medicine cat apprentice that will attend, Mistpaw you will be with Smokestar's group and Talonpaw you will be in my group."

Stormpaw's paws itched with anxiety, _what if I get put on Runningstar's group? I hardly know my own Clan let alone another Clan's leader!_

"The cats that will be in my group are," Smokestar paused, "Ravenfeather, Mousefang, Drizzlefur, Oakpelt, Nightpaw, Sootpelt, Maplepaw, Ripplewave, and Morningcloud." Stormpaw's brow furrowed when he said unfamiliar names that must have belonged to some of the BreezeClan cats.

"The rest will be with me on the second patrol. We will come in behind Smokestar's patrol to surprise the ThornClan cats," Runningstar explained.

Smokestar flicked his tail and disappeared out of camp with his patrol close at his heels. Stormpaw watched with envy as Nightpaw and Mistpaw both followed. _Why do I always have to be the odd one out?_

Runningstar paused, letting the patrol get a good distance ahead before she followed at a slower pace.

Stormpaw loped after her and accidentally bumped into an unfamiliar gray tom. "Watch it!" he hissed.

"Sorry," Stormpaw's neck fur bristled at the hostility in the cat's tone.

"Ignore Talonpaw, he's always a grump," Cinderpaw appeared next to Stormpaw's side. "Yeah, I know, you'd normally expect a medicine cat to be friendly and compassionate but Talonpaw acts like he has a thorn in his side all the time," Cinderpaw added at Stormpaw's confused expression.

"Quiet," thin she-cat meowed gently, "we're nearing the camp."

Stormpaw looked around, surprised that she hadn't noticed when they had crossed the border. "That's Owlflight, she's my mentor," Cinderpaw informed her with pride in his voice.

The sound of fighting reached Stormpaw's ears seconds later and she realized it was Smokestar's patrol who had already reached the camp.

Runningstar crouched down, low in the tall forest grass and Stormpaw copied her. "Get ready to charge," Runningstar hissed to her patrol, "show no mercy, it's your life or theirs."

Stormpaw pushed her way to the front and peeked through the foliage. From her position on a small ridge overlooking the camp she could see Nightpaw bravely battling a snowy tom.

"Rabbitfang," Snowspirit's voice frightened Stormpaw when she hadn't noticed her mentor creep up beside her. "That cat's got a nasty bite," she recalled.

"Now!" Runningstar yowled, leaping down the slope and into the clearing.

Stormpaw followed and landed with a hard thud. Looking around wildly she saw Cloudstar, sitting on a mossy rock outcropping at the edge of the clearing. Stalking forward Stormpaw racked her brain to remember what Floodclaw had taught her.

Silently she gripped the moss and used it to pull herself onto the rock. Letting out a loud battle cry she threw herself at Cloudstar and raked her claws along the leader's back.

The ThornClan leader turned and only then did Stormpaw realize her fatal mistake. Stormpaw backed away and her ears burned with shame. If Floodclaw could see her now, all of his precious training just wasted.

Cloudstar moved fast and leaped at Stormpaw, bringing her front paw down on Stormpaw's head with a satisfying crack.

Stormpaw grabbed the paw in her jaws and locked on. Cloudstar howled and scored her claws down Stormpaw's ear and face, forcing the apprentice to let go.

_Run Stormpaw, _she urged herself. _If you want to live then run._

Stormpaw leaped from the rock as fast as she could . . . but Cloudstar was faster. The snowy white leader had latched her jaws onto Stormpaw's hind leg at the last second and the apprentice slammed into the rocks.

Her crumbled form lay at the bottom of the rock pile and her breathing was heavy from the sudden pain. Feeling the ground tremble slightly she weakly raised her head to see Cloudstar.

The sadistic leader laughed to herself, "Silly apprentice. An eagle can't kill a bear can it?" she asked.

Stormpaw struggled to stand and started to drag herself away from the insane cat. "Not so fast," Cloudstar's claws raked across Stormpaw's shoulder and the blow sent the apprentice crumbling to the ground once more.

"You see, I like to play with my food," Cloudstar teased, staring at her through cold green eyes.

Stormpaw got to her paws again and wobbled on her paws. _My leg . . . the one that I injured . . ._ she threw herself weakly at the ThornClan leader but Cloudstar nimbly dodge and Stormpaw slide through the dust.

Cloudstar padded over, "Well little eagle, looks like you lost," she smiled coldly and raised her claws.

"No!" Mistpaw leaped forward out of nowhere at the last second and met Cloudstar's claws in the air. The gray she-cat gasped as claws hooked into her throat and she collapsed at Cloudstar's paws.

"Stupid apprentice! Sacrificing your life for another cat. What a waste," Cloudstar wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Open your eyes Cloudstar! Your cats are losing, call off the battle. Surrender!" Runningstar growled and Cloudstar whipped around in surprise.

Realization dawned on the leaders face and she looked around the camp to see many of her cats being guarded by enemy warriors. "ThornClan . . . ThornClan surrenders," she narrowed her eyes.

"You lay one claw over the border again and we will do more than invade your camp. You're lucky none of your cats were killed today, Cloudstar," Runningstar glanced at Mistpaw sadly.

"Mistpaw?" Stormpaw placed a paw on her friend and shook her gently. "Why are you lying like that? Mistpaw?!"

"She's dead, Stormpaw. She hunts with StarClan now," Drizzlefur glanced at the medicine cat apprentice sadly.

"No! She's not, she's wounded! We have to get help, Drizzlefur!" Stormpaw looked pleadingly at the older tom.

"It's too late, she's gone Stormpaw."

Stormpaw felt tears in her eyes. Mistpaw had been her first friend in the Clan and one of the only cats that accepted her even though she had loner blood. Mistpaw was supposed to get her medicine cat name and heal the Clans for seasons.

"I don't understand, Drizzlefur," Stormpaw looked at the tom sadly. "She had a huge part of her life she hadn't lived yet and she just . . . gave it up. For me; an outsider . . . why? She could have still been breathing right now . . ."

Drizzlefur stared at his former denmate's body, "That's just what you do in a Clan, Stormpaw," he whispered softly.

"Cloudstar said an eagle couldn't defeat a bear smart but Mistpaw defeated a bear without lifting a claw to harm it."

Drizzlefur's tears splashed onto the ground by Stormpaw's paw. Stormpaw felt Nightpaw join her and the group huddled together; even Drizzlefur.

"I'm so sorry," Stormpaw whispered. "I should have saved her, I _could_ have saved her."

"There's nothing you could have done Stormpaw. No one could have saved Mistpaw, she gave her life for her Clan," Smokestar whispered.

"I still don't understand," Stormpaw whispered and tears splashed onto the ground by her paws.

Smokestar let out a shaky breath, "That's what a friend does, Stormpaw."

"Smokestar! Smokestar come quick!"

All heads turned towards the entrance of the camp where Specklepaw burst through the entrance, her fur matted down with blood and wounds plastered her pelt. "Smokestar you have to come to camp! The camp is under attack!" the speckled she-cat collapsed from her wounds.

**Sorry all you Mistpaw fans, I loved her too. I know the death scene was bad because I suck at those but how did I do?**

**Anyways this chapter was over 2,000 words not counting the Author's Note. WHOO.**

**So do you guys get why this chapter was called "Eagle Down" instead of "The War" which is what I originally planned it to be called.**

**Big cliffhanger huh? Well hope you like to see what happens . . .**

**~Stormyyyfeather**


	15. Chapter 15: Crash Course

**A/N: I've had this finished since I published the last chapter but I just wanted so it would be more of a cliffhanger. Sorry :/**

Chapter 15: Crash Course

Smokestar didn't stop once until the patrol had reached camp. The RainClan cats bursted into camp and took in the devastating scene.

The clearing was empty but blood streaks covered the ground and half the camp was destroyed. "Hello?" Smokestar called half-heartedly and made his way through the clearing.

"Smokestar . . ." Cloudspots lay in an awkward angle near the nursery entrance.

Stormpaw dashed over to the fallen warrior. "Cloudspots, who did this . . .?" Smokestar's eyes were glazed over with sadness at his destroyed home.

The white tom looked weakly at his Clanmates before his eyes closed and his thoughts were succumbed into unconsciousness.

"Search the camp," Ravenfeather ordered, "look for any signs of the elders, Sweetwind, or Roseblossom and the kits. Snowspirit, Nightpaw, I want you to check the territory for any trails or remaining invaders."

"What about Cloudspots?" Stormpaw whimpered.

Smokestar sighed in defeat, "Take him into the elders' den, it's the only den that's not completely destroyed."

Drizzlefur padded over to Stormpaw and the two young cats dragged the gray tom's body into the elders' den. "What do you think happened?" Drizzlefur muttered.

"I don't know. Do you think BreezeClan tricked us?" Stormpaw scrunched her nose and let that thought settle.

"It wouldn't be impossible but so unlike BreezeClan," Drizzlefur glanced around the den. "So what do you think . . ." he stopped.

Stormpaw titled her head to one side, "What?"

Drizzlefur's eyes were wide with alarm, "Nothing. Get outside the den."

"Drizzlefur what are you talking about? You're scaring me," Stormpaw looked fearfully at her friend.

The blue-gray tom didn't seem to be listening though. He pushed Stormpaw out of the den and blocked the entrance, "Smokestar! We have a problem!"

The RainClan raced over with two senior warriors, Mousefang and Foresteyes at his heels. "It's Grassblade," Drizzlefur choked.

Stormpaw recoiled as if bitten by a snake. "W-what?" she stammered. "N-no!" the apprentice tried to race into the den but Drizzlefur held her back.

"She died saving her home, Stormpaw. There isn't a better way to die."

Stormpaw managed to see the bloody body of Grassblade as the frail elder was dragged into the clearing. "She was like a mother to me," Stormpaw felt hot tears form in her eyes.

She stared as Grassblade's body was placed in between Mistpaw's and Fernpaw's. "StarClan has forsaken us," Berryfoot mumbled as she passed by.

"Smokestar!" Snowspirit's yowl filled the clearing. Immediately the Clan reacted by unsheathing their claws.

"Not another body," Drizzlefur sounded stressed.

Snowspirit and Nightpaw dragged two limp forms into the clearing. Stormpaw gasped as she recognized Sweetwind and Roseblossom.

Foresteyes let out a cry of fear and raced over to his mate. Resting his ear close to her he let out a breath of relief, "She's breathing! They both are."

Slowly Sweetwind started to stir and her amber eyes lit with life. "Where . . . where did they go?" she spoke in a slurred voice.

Smokestar crouched down next to his medicine cat and angled his ears. Sweetwind muttered something then went still with exhaustion.

"StarClan has left us," Ravenfeather scowled and stormed out of camp.

"They haven't left us, they just let this happen. They let our home be destroyed," Berryfoot growled.

Stormpaw frowned and moved away from the others. She padded over to the side of the clearing where Cloudspots lay, barely breathing.

"Cloudspots wake up," Stormpaw's eyes were fresh once more with tears. "Please . . ."

The white eyes of Cloudspots opened and his ears flicked to pick up the sound of Stormpaw's breathing, "I'm . . . I'm here."

Stormpaw crouched down by his side, "What happened to the camp. Who attacked?" she whispered.

Cloudspots hesitated then mumbled, "Rogues and loners from the smell. So many of them, they swarmed the camp. Believe me, we fought. We fought for our lives. Specklepaw, Grassblade, Shadownight, Sweetwind, Roseblossom, and I. But we were easily outnumbered."

"It's okay, Cloudspots," Stormpaw whispered. "We found Sweetwind and Roseblossom, Specklepaw's recovering as we speak. But where's Shadownight and the kits?"

Cloudspots shuddered, "They . . . Shadownight took them out of the camp to hide."

Nightpaw – who had been listening from close by – came up next to her sister and Cloudspots. "Maybe Shadownight was working with the rogues?" she suggested with a sick smile.

Stormpaw recoiled, _what?_

"Why would he do that? Shadownight is loyal!" Stormpaw protested.

Nightpaw frowned, "He spends all his days in the elders den and hardly comes out. When you go to visit the elders he hides in the shadowy corners and hardly says a word!"

"That's nothing! Maybe he's just shy!"

"You better hope so," Nightpaw glared.

Smokestar leaped up onto the stump and slowly the Clan gathered around him. "Cats of RainClan, today something terrible has struck our camp. Whoever these rogues think they are we will prove them wrong. Though our camp is destroyed our spirits are not and with StarClan's guidance we can win!"

"They destroyed our roots, Smokestar," Nightpaw stared boldly her leader. "Most of RainClan is here," she glanced at the bodies in the center of the clearing before continuing, "but our roots, our _home_ is gone. This is all some of these cats know."

Smokestar hesitated then growled, "RainClan remains strong."

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Stormpaw tossed and turned in her dreams and more than once she let out a strangled cry of pain.

_The small she-cat was being held down by sharp thorns that wouldn't let her go. "Don't struggle, it's not your turn to leave," a voice hissed. Stormpaw looked around in fear and saw another cat stuck in the grasps of the thorns._

_Talonpaw._

_Stormpaw let out a wail of pain and cried out to the BreezeClan tom, "What are you doing here?" she called._

_Talonpaw looked around in surprise then when he recognized her he answered, "I'm always here. It's my torture."_

"_For what?"_

_Talonpaw didn't answer instead the dark voice spoke again, but not to Stormpaw. "Go!" it hissed._

_Suddenly the thorns around Talonpaw were released and the ground around him was starting to crumble. "Run!" Stormpaw shouted._

_So that's what Talonpaw did. He ran. But he didn't get far. Stormpaw watched in dismay as the crumbling ground caught up to him and swallowed him into a black pit._

"_Your turn," the voice came back. "Go!" _

_Stormpaw took off the moment the thorns disappeared. She panted as the ground trembled closely behind her. "Help!" she wailed. _

_The dark voice laughed, "Oh Storm, no one's going to help you. Don't you see that they don't trust you? You'd be much better killing them and taking over the Clan. You have so much potential. Such a shame to see you die so soon."_

_Then the pit caught up to her and she fell. "Help!" _

"Stormpaw!"

The apprentice flew awake. Her heart raced and the blood pounded in her ears. "Are you okay?" Cloudspots whispered (the tom was sleeping in the apprentices' den because the medicine den was still in bad shape and the warriors' den was too crowded).

Stormpaw rolled over, "I'm fine," she sniffled and only then had she realized she had been crying.

Cloudspots raised his head and shuffled closer to Stormpaw, "You're crying," he stared at her with white eyes. As gentle as a dove he lifted his paw and swiped away the tear, "it's okay."

Stormpaw trembled and her eyes watered, _what did my dream have to do with Talonpaw? Why was he there? Why wasn't he even surprised to see me? . . . I need to talk to him._

**I felt that the middle of this chapter was bad but I feel that the rest was good. :D?**

**Your thoughts? Oh yes and next chapter is 1/4 or 1/3 of the way done, not sure how long it will be yet but anyways its getting there.**

**~Stormyyy**


	16. Chapter 16: Weaving Branches

Chapter 16: Weaving Branches 

Stormpaw woke the next morning to see that everyone else – save Cloudspots – had left the den. Stretching from her nest she padded out into the clearing and was greeted by a surprise.

White piles of snow covered the ground in large drifts. "What's this?" she whispered.

"Snow," Drizzlefur smiled as he approached her, "haven't you seen it before?"

"Not really. I'm only ten moons old," Stormpaw explained. "So what do you do with this _snow_?" she asked.

"You do this!" a snow ball smacked Stormpaw straight in the face.

The small apprentice turned to see Specklepaw looking back at her. Letting out a yowl Stormpaw splashed through a tall drift and sent the snow spilling over Specklepaw. She struck her tongue out and coughed when one of Nightpaw's well-aimed snowballs appeared out of nowhere and hit its mark.

"Eat that!" her sister crowed.

Stormpaw growled playfully and swatted a snowball at Nightpaw.

"Watch out!" Drizzlefur pushed them both behind a snow drift. "Team?" he grinned at her with green-blue eyes. _Why does everyone have blue eyes in this Clan?_ Stormpaw nodded and then carefully made a snowball and hurled it across the clearing, hitting Mousefang in the face.

All the apprentices' eyes grew wide and Stormpaw yelped in surprise. Then Mousefang did the unexpected. She let out a loud _mrrow_ of laughter and sighed, "Smokestar wants the apprentices to help repair camp today. So find your mentors and lend them a paw."

Stormpaw took off through the drifts. Her spirit was so high she didn't even mind working today.

"Do you know where Snowspirit is?" she asked as she raced past Ravenfeather.

The deputy stared at her as she went past, "Gathering branches near the edge of the territory."

Stormpaw bounded through the almost-frozen flood waters and dashed through the snow. With a spring in her step she leaped over a fallen log but fell short and knocked into a black tom, "Ouch! What the StarClan! Shadownight?"

The black tom stared at her and finally recognized who was speaking, "Stormpaw? What happened after I left?"

"What do you mean? Shadownight you need to come back to camp! And where's Roseblossom's kits?"

Shadownight nodded to the log, "In there. I wasn't sure if the rogues had left yet so I was going to wait a while before returning to camp."

Stormpaw flicked her tail, "Well c'mon. We need to get you and the kits back to camp."

"And back to Grassblade," Shadownight sighed.

"Shadownight . . . Grassblade was killed in battle. She wasn't buried yet, and I think you should sit vigil for her; no one did last night because the bodies were still being cleaned up," Stormpaw watched the expression on Shadownight's face fall.

Quietly she moved towards the log and crawled in. Three fearful mews greeted her entry, "It's okay kits. I'm going to take you home to mommy."

Shatteredkit stumbled towards her and fell down at Stormpaw's paws. Gently Stormpaw picked up the poor kit by the scruff and padded towards the others. With great care she lifted Fallenkit up as well and Amberkit stumbled alone at her paws.

When the exited the small den Shadownight had seemed to recover and bent down to carry Amberkit.

**0o0o0o0o0**

"My kits! My beautiful kits!" Roseblossom nuzzled each kit affectionately.

Stormpaw and Shadownight had arrived at camp a few minutes ago. Sweetwind immediately had checked everyone for injuries and found a few scratches on Shadownight and Shatteredkit but everyone else seemed okay.

"They picked on her," Fallenkit had said.

"What?" Stormpaw asked.

"The rogues, they teased Shatteredkit by clawing her and trying to get her to fight back."

_What monsters, _Stormpaw saw the hurt deep in the young tom's eyes. "I'll get revenge on them, Fallenkit. I swear it by StarClan," she promised.

The little kit seemed a little better at those words but he still was looking in the dumps.

Sweetwind shuffled slowly over to the two and gave Fallenkit a poppy seed. _Great StarClan what's wrong with Sweetwind?_ Ever since the medicine cat had discovered Mistpaw was dead she had stopped working as hard, lacked to eat or wash her pelt, and often remained in her den to sleep.

Stormpaw returned to the clearing and saw Snowspirit weaving the flexible branches of a willow through the gaps in the reed wall.

Bounding over she picked a few up and pushed them through the wall and pulled back again. Nightpaw joined her shortly, "Do you think Shadownight stole the kits?" she asked.

Stormpaw stopped and gave her sister a hard look, "What?" she asked, shocked.

"I heard from somebody that they think Shadownight took the kits and was working with the rogues the whole time," Nightpaw explained.

For some time now Stormpaw had had pretty decent control of her anger but now she just exploded, "Who did you hear that mouse-brained lot of foxdung from?" she snarled.

Her sister just shrugged, "Doesn't matter does it?"

"It does matter Nightpaw!"

"Calm down," Nightpaw hissed. "I was just trying to make conversation."

"Well it was a cruel way to do it talking about poor Shadownight like that," Stormpaw retorted with a sharp glint in her blue eyes.

Nightpaw fluffed her fur in defense and padded through the reeds and out of camp.

"StarClan what have you done to us?" Stormpaw whispered, staring at the cloudy sky.

_StarClan is evil, Stormpaw, _Floodclaw's voice rang in her ears.

_I'm actually starting to believe that, Floodclaw._

Stormpaw swore she could hear a quiet chuckle, _as you should, Stormpaw. As you should._

The apprentice made her way back into the woods to continue gathering branches to help make the wall strong.

Sadly for her she failed to notice the small gap in the wall she hadn't fixed. Little did she know the horrible mistake she had just made and what a great cost it would be.

**Dun! Dun! Dun! Sorry it took so very long, this isn't even very long is it? Well I'm actually working on chapter 21 now and chapter 20 was oh so very long, over 2,000 words. **

**Byeee, PM me if you wanna chat. I feel like these author's notes have been very small compared to ones in past stories.**

**So here's something to keep us interesting in reading these authors notes: Who's your favorite character and why? Who's your least favorite and why?**

**~Stormfeather**


	17. Chapter 17: Amberkit

**Yay review answers, haven't done this in a while.**

**Leopard Marilee Jaylin****: Thanks! You're always so nice in your reviews and I really appreciate it! I'm a Shadownight fan too! *gives a Team Shadownight t-shirt* oh yes and can't forget this! *tosses a cookie* **

**Scarlet Chica:**** Thank you!¡!¡ don't worry about a fourth Clan because these rogues might have something to do with that *evil laugh***

Chapter 17: Amberkit

Amberkit padded out of the nursery with her brother, Fallenkit by her side. "Wanna wrestle?" she offered.

Fallenkit shook his head, "No. I'm going to visit Shatteredkit."

Amberkit sighed and looked around camp. Her brother and sister always had been closer to each other than she had ever been to them. But being an outcast was fine because one outcast always found another. Life went on . . .

Then an idea tainted her innocent kit mind. She was the outcast so why did she have to be goody good like Shatteredkit or level-headed like Fallenkit? What if she disobeyed?

And then she saw her chance. In the reed barrier was a small gap, not noticeable to the eyes of a warrior but to the eyes of a kit it was like StarClan answering a prayer.

Casually she strode over to the wall and peeked through the opening. The outside world looked so big even from such a small view. Amberkit squealed in happiness and squeezed through the wall. _After all it's not like I'm running away; I'll come back. But I want to explore by myself for a change, _Amberkit reasoned with herself.

_This isn't so bad; _she thought when she took in the territory. Tall, frost-covered grasses blocked her view of most things but she could hear the sound of cats splashing through water and the breeze ripping through the marshes. _I'm three moons old I can handle this!_

Amberkit squealed in joy when a pretty butterfly fluttered in her face. She felt the kit inside of her urge her paws to chase it and she had no choice but to oblige. She ran over the little creature shouting silly things like "Wait for me!" "Where are you going?" "Slow down!"

"Will you wait a minute," she gasped as she scrambled over a slippery rock and chased after the butterfly.

The creature seemed to understand her when it settled on a blade of grass not too far away. Amberkit let out a playfully growl and leaped at the animal. But she didn't expect the butterfly to fly away before she caught it.

It almost seemed to tease her as it landed on another blade of grass.

Amberkit let out a wail of frustration and started to run towards the butterfly. To her dismay the ground vanished from underneath her and she tumbled down a muddy bank. Letting out a fearful cry she landed at the bottom of a dry stream bed.

"I . . . I'm okay," she climbed to her paws.

"I'm glad you are," came a silky purr, "you're too useful to die."

"Huh?" Amberkit turned around.

A pair of amber eyes stared at her, "I think you have much potential; better than anyone else in this Clan."

Amberkit puffed her chest in pride, "I do!" she exclaimed.

The amber eyes studied her closely and the cat let out a dark laugh, "I think we can help each other."

Amberkit's amber eyes stared back at the cat, "I'm listening."

**Who's Amberkit talking to? Is it the same cat that killed Fernpaw? Why am I asking **_**you**_** these questions? **

**Sorry this chapter took so dang long and it isn't even long :/ but I'll try to update again today. No update tomorrow though because I'll be out of town.**

**Oh yes and I got a Surface for Christmas! (Which I am using to publish this chapter). What was your favorite Christmas gift?**

**Well . . . R&R**

**~Stormfeather**


	18. Chapter 18: Elder's Tales

**I just wanted to announce that I will soon be publishing a Hunger Games fix, so it should be starting soon so feel free to check my profile for it.**

Chapter 18: Elder's Tales

Stormpaw smoothly dodged the attack by Floodclaw and gracefully twisted to face her opponent. "Well done, you have progressed far these past moons and soon it will all be worth it. You are nearly ten moons old so you should be made a warrior if you keep training hard."

"You said new cats would teach me, when?" Stormpaw flexed her claws.

Floodclaw flicked his ears, "Now if you like. In fact I'll let you choose your mentor. Ivyfang! Cloudstorm! Come show yourselves to young Stormpaw."

Almost immediately two cats slithered from the shadows. One was a brown she-cat with darker stripes and the other a silver tom with white paws.

First, Floodclaw approached the silver tom, "You see Cloudstorm here is from BreezeClan. He became deputy of BreezeClan after the current deputy had been killed," Floodclaw paused and Cloudstorm grinned to himself at the memory.

Floodclaw turned to the brown she-cat, "And Ivyfang here is from RainClan. She was banished from the Clan after murdering Lionstar – may his soul suffer for his stubbornness – and Ivyfang was left all on her own."

"I choose . . ." she stared at the two: Ivyfang with scars scoring her flank and a deep scratch on her jaw and Cloudstorm with his long, curved claws and a ripped ear.

" . . . Ivyfang."

The brown she-cat grinned, making her scar curve upward, "A wise choice, Stormpaw," she meowed. Then Floodclaw and Cloudstorm disappeared in a black smoke cloud.

"Where's Floodclaw?" Stormpaw stared at the spot her mentor had been before.

Ivyfang stalked through the forest, "Do not worry about him. You will not be in touch with him for a while. Once you finish your training with me then you'll see him again."

Stormpaw knit her eyebrows together and followed the she-cat through the dark woods.

**0o0o0o0o**

"We are nearly there," Ivyfang announced after a while.

They emerged in a small clearing with a tiny babbling brook nearby. The dried leaves on the trees rustled in the wind making an enchanting sound echo in the forest. Stormpaw looked up to see a raven perching on one of the branches. Its black feathers were ruffled and greasy looking and Stormpaw flinched when it spread its wings and glided down into the clearing.

Ivyfang merely chuckled, "I see you have met Blackfeather, my pet."

The raven studied Stormpaw with a single black beady eye. She noticed that the other one had been scratched up and was buried in cuts.

"Shall we begin your training?" Ivyfang offered.

Stormpaw held her breath momentarily then nodded. Ivyfang smiled, "Very good. While you are my apprentice your training will consist of three rules."

Ivyfang whipped out and wrapped her front paw around Stormpaw's then easily pulled them out from under her, leaving Stormpaw lying there with her muzzle in the dirt. "Rule one: Expect the unexpected," Ivyfang chimed.

Stormpaw regained her balance and watched her new mentor with interest. Then Ivyfang moved like lightning and flew through the air. She landed on Stormpaw and brought the apprentices to the ground and held her there under her superior strength, "Rule two: Always be prepared to fight."

She leaped off of Stormpaw and faced her apprentice with a sinister smile on her face, "I think we're done for today." Blackfeather cawed an agreement.

Stormpaw hesitated, "But what about rule three?" she asked.

Ivyfang chuckled as if she was laughing over an old joke from a fond memory, "I don't think you're ready for rule three, little one. Not yet at least."

Stormpaw gulped and watched as the forest faded around her, "See you tomorrow."

Then out of nowhere Blackfeather spread his wings and raced at Stormpaw and the two were swallowed into the waking world.

**0o0o0o0o**

Stormpaw let out a cry of fear and jerked awake in her nest. She gulped nervously and glanced around the den. Nightpaw was gone but Specklepaw was still sleeping soundly.

She stretched before entering the clearing then padded into the dark camp. Not even the sun was up yet and the camp was quiet because even the birds were still sleeping and the dawn patrol had not yet left.

Stormpaw made her ways to the elder's den to see if Shadownight had risen yet (for the tom usually was awake long before the sun). She paused in the center of the clearing and started at where the three bodies of three innocent cats had been only a matter of hours before. All three had been her friends.

Shaking her fur she continued towards the elder's den and hesitated at the entrance until her eyes adjusted to the dimness. "Shadownight?" she whispered.

The familiar voice of the black tom filled her ears, "Stormpaw. How can I help you?" he asked.

"Do you recall a cat by the name of Ivyfang? She used to be of RainClan, right?"

Shadownight seemed to hesitate, "Who was talking about Ivyfang?" he asked defensively.

Stormpaw shrunk back into her fur, "I just heard it from someone. Do you know her?"

Shadownight glared at his black paws, "Know her? She's my sister. My stupid sister," he muttered then closed his eyes. "She was banished from the Clan after helping Tornfoot murder Lionstar – RainClan's current leader at that time – and the idiot she-cat got caught and then put out on her own; all for that selfish Tornfoot!" Shadownight growled. "StarClan curse that tom!"

Stormpaw listened with wide eyes. Her new Dark Forest mentor was Shadownight's sister? She was exiled from RainClan for murder? Well, she knew the part about murdering Lionstar but Ivyfang had withheld that she had had a brother or the fact that she had been assisted by Tornfoot.

Shadownight was now starting to shred his nest in his fit of rage so Stormpaw just backed out of the den and into the clearing.

"Stormpaw, we're going hunting today!" Snowspirit called from across the clearing.

Stormpaw turned to see her mentor waiting for her by the entrance, but Snowspirit's eyes weren't on her apprentice but on Smokestar instead who was watching his camp with alert eyes._ Show off, _Stormpaw rolled her eyes at her mentor.

"Where are we hunting?"

"On the far side of the territory, Smokestar wants to avoid the ThornClan border for a little while," Snowspirit replied and with a flick of her tail. "Mousefang and Foresteyes are going to be joining us so try to do good because they're both senior warriors and it's good to have a good impression."

Stormpaw just nodded and stared into the trees behind Snowspirit's head. Because on one of the branches of a small sapling sat a raven. It watched her closely with one eye and called softly in the morning light.

The blue-eyed apprentice shivered. She was being watched. In the waking world and the realm of the dead.

**Mwahahaha I think I did good on this chapter. It just looks better and I think I did a better job on detail.**

**How do ya like Ivyfang? Or Blackfeather? MWAHAHAH****A**

**~Stormyyyfeather**


	19. Chapter 19: December

**Happy New Years! Thanks for all the amazing follows and reviews guys, it really inspires me to keep writing! *gives cookies to everyone***

**So the poll is going to be closing **_**very**_** soon so if you haven't voted and you want to may I urge you NOW IS THE TIME!**

**Also, new Hunger Games fic I posted so please feel free to check it out!**

Chapter 19: December

Stormpaw padded through the territory and let out a happy sigh which made a cloud of cold fill the air. The grass was frozen which made hunting that much harder because every time she took a step Stormpaw could hear a loud crunch under her paws.

"Shhh, I hear something," Foresteyes whispered.

Stormpaw angled her ears and sure enough, the sound of flapping wings and the chirping of a bird followed his words. Stormpaw peered above the grass to see the foolish robin pecking mindlessly at the dirt.

Crouching low Stormpaw held her breath and prayed that she got this jump right. She had to make Snowspirit proud and prove to Mousefang and Foresteyes she was just as good as any Clan cat. Creeping silently through the frozen stems of grass she pounced!

Gracefully she landed on the robin and dispatched it with a quick blow. "Gotcha," she whispered. The others bounded over to her and murmured their approval.

Stormpaw smiled warmly and carried her bird with pride. _She_ had caught it in front of the senior warriors (not to mention they probably would mention it to Smokestar) and made Snowspirit proud at the same time.

"We should split up to cover more ground," Mousefang suggested. "I'll go this way, Stormpaw can double-back to the area we've already covered, Snowspirit can come with me, and Foresteyes you can head towards the ThornClan border. We'll meet back here."

The others agreed to this and soon Stormpaw was walking back along the well-worn path once more. Even though she had managed her bird, she could surely try and catch something to fill Roseblossom's stomach.

So off she went bounding along the path with new-found energy and soon she stumbled across the scent trail of a rabbit.

Stormpaw smiled at her good fortune and followed the scent away from the path. It led her to a small mulberry tree where the rabbit was boldly nibbling at the good fruit.

Crouching down into the familiar hunting position she stalked forward and approached the rabbit with caution. Waggling her haunches she prepared to leap, _just a second more little rabbit . . ._

Then a loud raven call startled the creature and sent it dashing away into the grass. Stormpaw growled and looked up to see Blackfeather sitting happily in the branches of the tree, pecking at the berries. "Why you little . . . !"

Stormpaw launched herself at the bird. Blackfeather was a flurry of wings as he escaped from the cat without a single scratch. He let out what seemed to be a caw of laughter and began to fly away; turning every now and then to see of Stormpaw was following.

She was. Oh was that little blue-eyed apprentice mad. She charged through the territory with the robin swinging wildly from side-to-side in her jaws. Blackfeather started to climb higher in the air and soon soared over an area of grass.

Stormpaw ran after the bird and crashed into the clearing.

A white she-cat stared back at her with a little kit mewling at her paws.

"Who are you?" Stormpaw growled and her fur bristled defensively, she didn't mean to be harsh but Blackfeather had made her crabby. "You're trespassing on RainClan territory. What Clan are you?" she asked.

The white she-cat shrunk back and stood protectively in front of her kit. "I'm no Clan. I'm a rogue and I came to warn RainClan. To help RainClan," she explained.

Stormpaw studied the she-cat. Obviously she was no threat; her thin flank revealed her ribs and she had several scratches along her flank and a bruise on her face. The kit that was with her – a small brown-and-white tabby with pretty amber eyes – looked to be in bad health as well.

"I can help you. If you trust me I can take you back to RainClan camp. You'll be treated there as will your kit," Stormpaw offered.

The rogue regarded her closely, "I trust no one but I will go with you," she answered finally. The queen picked up her kit and followed which made Stormpaw feel guilty for making her walk such a long distance because the rogue's paws were trembling.

Stormpaw padded into the clearing where she was supposed to meet the rest of the patrol and found them sitting there with their catches. They all looked up surprised when Stormpaw led the rogue into the clearing. "Stormpaw . . .? Who's this?" Foresteyes finally managed to ask.

The apprentice hesitated, "I really don't know. I found her when I was hunting and she told me she came to warn RainClan. I couldn't leave her or the kit to starve," she explained innocently.

"We'll take her to camp but don't let her out of your sight," Mousefang decided reluctantly.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Stormpaw led the queen to the medicine den and went inside the den with her. "Sweetwind?" she whispered softly.

The medicine cat climbed out of the herb storage and announced her arrival by a couple painful coughs. "Yes?" she wheezed.

"Can you help this queen? We found her in the territory while on patrol and she's pretty badly beaten up and her kit isn't much better."

The medicine cat flicked her tail to the rogue, "Go lie down over there. What's your name again?" she asked as she dragged a few leaves over to the queen. "Eat this borage and feverfew. Hmmm . . . I'll treat your wounds in just a second. Let me just grab some dock leaves."

The white queen managed to stutter out a few words. "T-thank you f-for y-y-your kindness, I'm December and this is Fawn."

Sweetwind smiled at the two and chewed on some rotten smelling leaves that Stormpaw assumed were the dock leaves. When the medicine cat was done she spat the poultice onto her paw and applied it to Fawn's scratches then covered the poultice in catchweed to keep it from being rubbed off.

The medicine cat then turned to December and began her fussing and ranting about herbs once again.

Stormpaw quietly left the den and padded into the clearing to see that Smokestar was sitting at the foot of the stump speaking in a quiet voice to Ravenfeather, Mousefang, Foresteyes, and Roseblossom (who had lately been starting to return to her warrior duties now that her kits could eat prey).

Smokestar finally nodded and called a meeting, "Let all cats old enough to run through the high waters join beneath the tree stump for a Clan meeting!

Nightpaw padded over and sat next to Stormpaw, "What's this all about?" she whispered.

"Wait and see," Stormpaw meowed.

"Cats of RainClan I have called you here because I have recently been informed that a rogue was found on our territory. The rogue claims to have come to warn RainClan – though whatever it is still remains unknown. I have decided to let her stay and let her and her kit recover."

Some she-cats whispered quiet 'awws' at the mention of a kit.

"The rogue will be guarded by one guard everywhere but do not treat her with hostility she is our guest," Smokestar added. With a flick of his tail he leaped from the stump, "That is all until further notice."

Nightpaw stared at her sister with worried amber eyes, "What if the rogue is a spy? Maybe she knows something about the cats that attacked camp?" then Stormpaw watched her sister take off to spread the gossip with Berryfoot and Snowspirit.

**Hmm . . . I'm not a fan of the end of this chapter but it's finished nonetheless. **


	20. Chapter 20: Deathberries

**So I believe it is time for another poll. I have made the decision that there shall be a sequel! The next poll will have the name and descriptions on Stormpaw's kits. So there will be 4 voting choices, please pick 2 toms and 2 she-cat names. **

**So yes it should be up by now so feel free to check it out!**

Chapter 20: Deathberries

Stormpaw blinked sleep from her eyes and rose from her nest. She stretched before padding into the clearing of the camp. The sun had just risen and was beginning to lick the treetops with its light.

She grabbed a sparrow from the fresh-kill pile and sat picking at its feathers and eating it roughly. She smirked to herself as she pictured the sparrow a certain raven with oily black feathers and one eye.

"Dawn patrol, Stormpaw?" Cloudspots' voice spooked the she-cat back into reality.

"Um, sure. Who's coming with us?" she replied with a hint of nervousness. Cloudspots had only gotten out of the medicine yesterday and Stormpaw hadn't really spoken to him since Fernpaw's death.

Cloudspots shrugged, "Nightpaw."

Stormpaw's spirits sank a little. She loved her sister but sometimes Nightpaw would steal the glory. Even though Cloudspots was her friend she was afraid that the same would happen to him.

**0o0o0o0o**

Stormpaw followed Cloudspots and Nightpaw through the forest. Her sister was flirting with Cloudspots, frequently "accidentally" brushing pelts with him, giggling, commenting on his muscles, and even once she licked his cheek.

Now Stormpaw was not the jealous type but she wasn't about to let Nightpaw steal Cloudspots away from her.

But before she could speak a familiar ThornClan tom emerged from the woods. Stormpaw stared at the cat! It was Swallowpaw! The speedy silver-blue tom that had been at the apprentices' Gathering.

"Swallowpaw!" she mewed, relieved to be away from Cloudspots and her sister.

Her friend brightened when he saw her, "I'm Swallow_flight_ now," he mewed proudly.

"Lucky," Stormpaw breathed. "I wish I could become a warrior," she muttered.

Swallowflight rested a tail on her shoulder, "You will one day. I'm surprised Smokestar didn't make you a warrior after fighting Cloudstar like you did. That was brave, I don't think I could have done that if I was facing Runningstar or Smokestar," he purred in admiration.

Stormpaw blushed, "Oh, it was nothing. Aren't you angry I fought your leader and helped attack your camp?" she asked.

The ThornClan tom looked at her seriously and lowered his voice, "To tell you the truth I'm really not a fan of Cloudstar. She's rash and if you look at her eyes they always have a feverish tint to them. I'll tell you I heard some BreezeClan cats calling her sadistic when they were on patrol yesterday and I honestly don't disagree."

"Stormpaw are you coming?" Cloudspots and Nightpaw returned for their lost patrol member. Stormpaw bristled at the fact they hadn't even noticed her gone until now. Suddenly Cloudspots let out a harsh snarl when he noticed how close Swallowflight's face was to Stormpaw's, "Why are you talking to ThornClan?"

_Now you care? _Stormpaw snorted, "He's my friend."

"We aren't supposed to have friends in other Clans," Nightpaw retorted with a dangerous glint in her amber eyes. "Besides you can't trust _ThornClan_," she added, staring at Swallowflight's tail that was still resting on Stormpaw's shoulder.

The two blushed crimson **(A/N: Can cats blush? Oh well in this book they can)** and stepped back from each other.

"Best be on your way," Cloudspots growled.

Swallowflight glared at him, "Don't tell me what to do! I was minding my business and talking to Stormpaw until you came along!"

Cloudspots bristled and leaped at Swallowflight. He raked his claws down the ThornClan warrior's side. But Swallowflight had fast reflexes and quickly kicked Cloudspots off, "Get off ThornClan territory or you leave me no choice but to attack," he warned.

Cloudspots wasn't listening. He launched himself once more at Swallowflight and found himself landing on empty ground.

Then out of nowhere Swallowflight shoved Cloudspots and sent the RainClan tom tumbling over to his side of the border. Stormpaw dug her claws into the dirt and took in all the action in seconds.

Swallowflight leaned close to Stormpaw and whispered to her in a low voice, "Meet me here tonight." Then he was gone, racing away into the thickets of ThornClan territory.

Stormpaw looked to see Nightpaw fretting over Cloudspots as the blind tom got to his paws, "ThornClan idiots," he grumbled.

Stormpaw narrowed her eyes, "That was completely your fault, Cloudspots! You attacked first, crossed the border, and threated him! He had every right to push you, just be glad he didn't fight back."

The white tom just glared at the ground and pushed past the she-cat, "Let's continue with the patrol," he growled.

**0o0o0o0o**

Stormpaw padded into camp exhausted and dusty-pawed. She collapsed in the shade of the tall grass and watched the camp.

Smokestar was holding a meeting with his senior warriors and December near the foot of the stump. Amberkit was wrestling with Fawn near the fresh-kill pile while Fallenkit and Shatteredkit watched with interest. And then there was Sweetwind who was flitting from Smokestar's meeting, to the elder's den, then back to the medicine den.

Then a yowl split the air.

Cats around camp peered towards the entrance to see what was going on. Stormpaw scrambled to the front of the crowd to get a better view.

A black she-cat with glittering yellow eyes led a patrol of cats into the camp. "Greetings, Smokestar," she mewed, looking directly at the RainClan leader.

Smokestar stepped forward with Sweetwind and Ravenfeather trailing by his side. "Greetings, what can RainClan do for you . . .?"

The black she-cat glanced at her companions and chuckled quietly, "I speak for my leader – who prefers not to be named – and she has delivered you a warning, Smokestar of RainClan. I am Siege, deputy of DarkClan."

Murmuring broke out amongst the Clan, "What is DarkClan?"

Siege gave a wicked smile, "Why we're the Clans' destroyers. The whole purpose is to destroy each Clan, one by one and cat by cat. We came to represent our leader and group by warning you. If you leave within the next moon then you will not be destroy and we will let you leave in peace."

Smokestar's eyes blazed with fury, "How dare you come to our home and threaten us this way!" he roared. "RainClan will never leave, we have lived here for seasons and we will live here for many more!"

Stormpaw was so caught up between Siege and Smokestar that she didn't notice Nightpaw who had joined her by the entrance of the camp. "Stormpaw," she whispered, "look near the back of the patrol . . . is that who I think it is?"

The gray apprentice fixed her eyes on the patrol. Most of its cats were impressive, covered in scars and had torn ears but near the back was a sleek black pelt that Stormpaw thought she would never see again. Ripclaw.

"Why do you want to destroy the Clans? If DarkClan wishes to join the Clans then I see no problem with that, but destroying the Clans?" Sweetwind questioned.

Siege hesitated then shrugged, "One moon. DarkClan's hideout remains secret so do not try and follow or I assure you we will not hesitate to attack and kill." Then she flicked her black tail and led her patrol out of the camp.

Stormpaw watched helplessly as they left the camp. How she wished she could follow them and see where they were going!

Smokestar had called a meeting by now but Stormpaw wasn't paying attention or wanting to.

"Are you trying to get out?" a small voice whispered.

Stormpaw turned to see the rogue kit, Fawn staring at her with big amber eyes. "I can help you," she whispered then padded over to the corner of the camp Stormpaw had been helping repair only a few days before.

"Down there," Fawn mewed, staring at a small gap in the wall.

Stormpaw blinked at her gratefully, "Thank you," she whispered. Then she knocked over the sticks that were blocking her to the outside world which widened the gap just enough so a small little apprentice could squeeze through.

Pulling herself free she sprinted away in the grasses after the DarkClan cats.

**0o0o0o0o**

After a while Stormpaw lost scent of the cats and was wildly running through RainClan territory trying to find the cats once again.

When she thought all hope was lost Blackfeather had appeared out of nowhere and cawed for her attention. Stormpaw watched as the bird studied her for a second then flew off in the opposite direction she was heading. _Follow him!_ Ivyfang's voice echoed in her skull; _do not lose sight of him._

Doing what she was told for once Stormpaw bounded after Ivyfang's raven.

Blackfeather let her through the territory and towards the Gathering place. "I think you have the wrong trail, friend," she called to the raven.

The bird stared at her with its small black eyes. _Do not doubt my pet!_ Ivyfang mentally snarled.

Stormpaw flinched and followed the raven up the steep slope. When she reached the clearing the raven had disappeared but voices filled the air. Stormpaw crouched down and crawled under a large mulberry bush and peered through the thin vines into the clearing.

Cats mulled around the clearing: many of them were practicing battle moves while a few were residing to bathe in the patches of sunlight around a large pile of prey bones.

Stormpaw saw Siege and her patrol enter the clearing. The black she-cat gave one mighty bound and landed on top of the bone pile. "Cats of DarkClan, hear my call, I summon thee, and I summon all. Any cat that has killed gather beneath the bones for a Clan meeting!" she cried.

The fighting ceased at her words and the DarkClan cats stared up at the bone pile with curiosity. "Our mission was successful!" she yowled. "The Clans will soon bow at our paws," she growled.

"Leader will be happy," Ripclaw commented.

"Maybe she'll let us attack early!" another screeched.

Stormpaw shivered and felt her muscles tighten with anger. How dare they come and try and steal her new home!

Siege smiled at her cats, "Indeed. In fact I believe it is time for phase two. Get ready for battle. We attack the Clans at the next Gathering. Warriors be ready and train your apprentices well."

The DarkClan cats yowled their approval.

Feeling that it was her time to make her escape Stormpaw pulled herself free from the grasps of the bush and carefully began to make her decent downhill.

**0o0o0o0o**

"Stormpaw, where have you been?" Snowspirit asked when she caught sight of her snow-covered, droopy-eyed apprentice.

Stormpaw nearly collapsed where she stood. "I was out hunting trying to catch something before the sun disappeared," she lied. Eventually she would warn Smokestar about DarkClan's sneak attack, but not tonight.

Snowspirit looked unconvinced but she nodded and let Stormpaw go to her den, "No prey tonight," she said, "because you didn't bring any prey back."

The tired apprentice just nodded and curled up in her cold nest and drifted off into the sea of dreams.

**0o0o0o0o**

"Murder! Check the camp!" a loud voice cried.

Stormpaw jolted awake in her nest and looked around wildly in the den. Specklepaw stood, peering outside with terrified eyes to watch the commotion. "What is it?" Stormpaw asked.

The speckled apprentice stared at her with alarmed eyes, "Sweetwind. Something's wrong . . . where's your sister?"

Stormpaw looked around the den to see Nightpaw wasn't there. Bounding into the clearing she looked around and spotted a black tail disappearing into the medicine den.

Stormpaw bounded after the cat and popped her head into the medicine den. There lay Sweetwind with glazed amber eyes and her mouth wide open as a silent plead for help.

"What's wrong? Who killed her?" Ravenfeather growled from the entrance. The black and white she-cat stalked towards the medicine cat with tears in her eyes.

Stormpaw stared at Sweetwind, "There's something in her throat!"

It was Nightpaw who stepped forward first. Her sister carefully reached a paw into the dead medicine's cat mouth and on her paw were crushed berries. "She was murdered with deathberries," Nightpaw growled.

"It must have been those DarkClan fools!" Oakpelt exclaimed from somewhere in the clearing.

"First they threaten us then they kill our medicine cat? Our connection to StarClan!" Viperfang fumed.

Stormpaw watched as RainClan was thrown into turmoil and DarkClan mocked them from the shadows of the Whispering Tree. _StarClan why are you letting this happen? First Fernpaw, then Mistpaw, then Grassblade, and now Sweetwind._

Another pair of eyes watched their Clan explode in havoc but instead of being concerned like Stormpaw, they just laughed. Those careful amber eyes who had planned everything so perfectly now watched as their Clan slowly crumbled from the inside. The amber eyes watched little Stormpaw who was crouching by the medicine den with fear in her eyes and whispered in a quiet, quiet voice, "You're next."

**Don't forget do check out/vote on the new poll. **

**~Stormfeather**


	21. Chapter 21: The New Medicine Cat

**Hi *hides timidly* I know this took long but here . . . D: I'm not really proud of it but . . .**

**Don't forget to vote on the poll :D?**

Chapter 21: The New Medicine Cat

Ivyfang glared at Stormpaw when the she-cat entered the clearing. "You're late," she commented.

Stormpaw hesitated, "Yeah, sorry." What? It's not like she was going to tell Ivyfang she had skipped training to go and visit Swallowflight who was even from another _Clan._ Ivyfang had always said training with the most important thing.

Ivyfang disappeared from where she had been standing moments before and reappeared at the edge of the clearing, "Training time." The small apprentice spun on her paws and threw herself at her mentor. Ivyfang merely dodged and left Stormpaw tumbling through the dirt.

Blackfeather cawed in laughter and Stormpaw huffed with disappointment. _Why can't I do things right? My thoughts are distracted._

"That's enough," Ivyfang decided but Stormpaw could see the disgrace in her eyes. "Wake soon, I have a feeling you'll be walking a lot today," she meowed with an amused expression.

Stormpaw gulped and the forest melted around her. Blackfeather screeched and raced into the air and disappeared from sight just as the Dark Forest disappeared.

**0o0o0o0o**

Stormpaw woke in her nest and yawned loudly. Nightpaw and Specklepaw had already gone to training so she was alone in the small den. The blue-eyed apprentice padded into the clearing and trembled from the cold. Wind blew into her face and snow covered her pelt in seconds.

"StarClan its freezing!" she exclaimed and bounded towards Snowspirit who was eating a vole near the fresh-kill pile. "Are we training today?" she asked through chattering teeth.

Snowspirit laughed, "Nah, I think all the apprentices get the day off."

Stormpaw sighed in relief and went over towards the camp entrance, she wanted to go to the ThornClan border and talk to Swallowflight as she had the night before. They had talked, raced (Swallowflight won by a mile), and hunted even. Swallowflight sure treated her better than most cats in RainClan. Since Mistpaw and Grassblade's deaths she wasn't really talking to a whole lot of cats – save Nightpaw.

"Stormpaw, over here," Smokestar called, interrupting her thoughts. The stormy-eyed apprentice bounded over to her leader and looked at him with eagerness.

"I want you and Specklepaw to join my patrol," Smokestar meowed. "I think Berryfoot and Oakpelt should come with us. We're going to BreezeClan to ask them if they can spare a medicine cat."

Stormpaw blinked in surprise, "W-what?" she asked, figuring she had heard wrong.

Smokestar nodded, "They have a medicine cat to spare and RainClan desperately needs one. Being our allies hopefully they will agree or we might have to back out of the alliance."

The three other cats soon joined them and Smokestar re-explained their mission. Then with a cheerfully yowl he bounded out of camp and into the forest. "Is he alright?" Specklepaw muttered before bounding after the leader.

Once they were outside of the camp barriers they were pelted with snow. The tiny flakes stuck to their pelts and seeped down into their fur. Stormpaw shivered and Smokestar led them carefully through the territory, often stopping to avoid thin ice and common snake paths (even though there were probably none out in this weather).

"Keep your eyes open and make sure none of those DarkClan cats are around," Smokestar ordered as they left RainClan territory and slowly made a wide loop around ThornClan so they could pass by without disturbing the battle-hungry cats.

Smokestar didn't break his running pace as they neared BreezeClan territory. He stopped just before the border and sat to patiently waited until a patrol came to escort them to the camp.

"This is mouse-brained," Berryfoot said after a while. "We're going to freeze if we wait much longer."

Stormpaw didn't argue, her paws were numb and she was constantly shivering as the wind blew right through her fur. She tasted the air and on the fast-moving breeze she could smell BreezeClan, "Here they come," she mewed.

Sure enough a few seconds later a small patrol came into view. Stormpaw recognized Cinderpaw, Owlflight, and Talonpaw . . . they all looked cold and extremely hungry. Cinderpaw and Owlflight both had small rabbits in their jaws and Talonpaw was holding some withered leaves and a small twig that had tiny purple berries dangling off of it.

"Greetings," Smokestar dipped his head to the patrol, "we would like to speak with Runningstar."

Talonpaw glowered at the RainClan cats, "Why should we?" he growled. "Come to spy on our camp and run back to your Clan and tell them how weak we are because it's leaf-bare?"

"Talonpaw silence!" Owlflight hissed. "RainClan are our allies and look at them, if you ask me they're hardly looking like a threat. Come with us, Smokestar," she added.

The BreezeClan cats led the patrol through their territory. Stormpaw looked around excitedly, their territory was completely covered in snow drifts, huge ones that were taller than two cats! She laughed playfully and leaped into the drift before bursting out of it seconds later. "I can't believe it! It's so deep!" she yowled.

Cinderpaw and Specklepaw joined her and they all jumped into the drifts before bursting out of them and spraying snow everywhere. The warriors just watched in amusement but Talonpaw had a sour expression on his face.

**0o0o0o0o0o **

"Smokestar what can we do for you?" Runningstar asked when she saw the RainClan patrol.

Runningstar was quiet the whole time as Smokestar explained the situation. She glanced thoughtfully at her medicine cats, "I suppose you could have Talonpaw. After all, Robinsong is young and won't be dying any time soon. Talonpaw!"

The light gray medicine cat padded over and sat down, "What is it?" he asked.

"RainClan's medicine cats, Mistpaw and Sweetwind, have recently been killed, leaving RainClan defenseless to greencough, whitecough, ThornClan, and this mysterious new DarkClan. I want you to go to RainClan and live there to serve as their medicine cat until they find a new one. Understood?" Runningstar looked expectantly at the young cat.

Talonpaw's brow furrowed, "W-w-what? Why can't I stay here? Robinsong can go instead," he protested. "I don't want to go near RainClan filth."

Stormpaw grimaced, the poor tom was younger than her, maybe seven moons at the most. He certainly didn't seem ready to leave his home and come to a whole new territory with different cats and personalities.

Runningstar frowned at him, "Talonpaw it is your duty as a medicine cat to serve those in need and by helping RainClan you'll be fulfilling your promise that you swore," she explained logically.

Talonpaw sighed and padded over to Robinsong to say his goodbye.

Smokestar and the patrol waited by the entrance of the camp. Stormpaw watched as an old queen came out of the nursery. Two small she-cats tumbled around her paws and when they spotted Talonpaw they made a mad dash towards the tom. The young medicine bent down to nuzzle the kits and he touched noses with the queen.

Stormpaw managed a sad smile at the scene. But at least RainClan would be safe. They had a new medicine cat now – even if he was an annoying furball – yet DarkClan remained, a growing shadow over the Clans.

**I know I owe you all an explanation and really I don't have one. I started the chapter, then stopped, then started again, then stopped . . . and repeated that until now. I was extremely busy I have a tournament in two days that I have been working my butt off so I can earn a medal or a pin in it. And I've been studying for mid-terms like crazy.**

**And I'm sorry to say but I'm busy this weekend too. Saturday I'm at the tournament and will be gone all day (Its far and my friend's mom is driving and she's kinda . . . slow and talkative so . . .) Then on Sunday I have church until 10:30ish and I might be going with my friends somewhere and won't get back until late. Then I have Monday off and I'm going to visit family. **

**My deepest apologies. Please remember to vote on the poll *gives big bag of cookies to everyone who's already vote* thank you!**

**~Stormyyy**


	22. Chapter 22: Deathwatch

**I know the chapter name is creepy, huh? MWAHAHA enjoy my little readers!**

**I originally wasn't going to update this soon but I got a review from Mossypelt11 asking me to update for her birthday (which is today)! Happy birthday Mossypelt11!**

Chapter 22: Deathwatch

Over the course of the next few days RainClan had been prospering. Well, as prosperous as you can get when you're in their situation. Talonpaw was still reluctant to serve as RainClan's medicine cat and he had a bad attitude towards everyone except Shatteredkit who made constant trips to the medicine den because of pain in her leg. Stormpaw heard that the blood in the crippled leg wasn't pumping enough so it was freezing which would prevent the leg from moving or working as efficiently.

The poor kit, she would never be a real warrior because of the injury but she acted like she would be. Stormpaw wasn't sure about Shatteredkit becoming an apprentice; the she-kit was pretty good when wrestling with Fallenkit but most of the time he let her win.

"Stormpaw! We're going battle training today, it will be your final fighting assessment," Snowspirit called.

The blue-eyed apprentice stared hungrily at the fat mouse that was in between her paws and reluctantly put it back onto the fresh-kill pile before racing towards the log that served as the entrance to camp. Her eyes narrowed in confusion when she saw Talonpaw watching her leave camp.

Stormpaw's mentor _Snow_spirit seemed to have no problem with snow, she just elegantly glided through the drifts as if they were no more than pieces of sticks in her way.

They entered the battle training clearing and Stormpaw shivered with excitement. Her battle skills had greatly improved since she had started training with Ivyfang. "Remember this is an assessment so we will be watching your fighting skills. It isn't really important whether you win or lose rather the skills you use and your resourcefulness in battle," Ravenfeather – Specklepaw's mentor – reminded them.

Stormpaw was surprised to see quite a few warriors had come to watch. Ravenfeather, Snowspirit, and Oakpelt had all come because they were the mentors of the apprentices so there wasn't any surprise in that. But Mousefang, Roseblossom, Foresteyes, Cloudspots, and Smokestar had all come to see. Even Talonpaw had come despite the fact that he was needed.

"Nightpaw and Specklepaw you're first," Oakpelt called. Stormpaw was glad at this new; it gave her the chance to study each cat she would be fighting which she had learned courtesy of Ivyfang. "Remember: no claws or drawing blood. Begin!" Oakpelt yowled.

The two she-cats immediately leaped for each other and were instantly a flurry of paws, teeth, and snarling.

Nightpaw fought with extreme speed and deadly accuracy. But Specklepaw was just as fast as Nightpaw and she dodged all of the blows focused on her. Finally, when Nightpaw stumbled over a sharp stone, Specklepaw was able to tackle and pin her.

Nightpaw let out a cry of pain. "Ouch! No claws, remember? Why'd you claw me?" she yowled and her voice was so full of pain that Stormpaw wanted to rush out to her sister. Nightpaw adjusted to show the red blood that flecked the white snow. Stormpaw narrowed her eyes, _Specklepaw didn't lift a claw, what's she talking about?_

A few quiet murmurs rippled out amongst the warriors and Specklepaw wailed in protest, "I didn't claw her, honest!"

Nightpaw rose shakily from the snow and "limped" over towards Smokestar, "May I be excused from training, my leg hurts, I think I need to rest it," she whimpered.

Smokestar nodded. Oakpelt looked around in confusion as Nightpaw exited the clearing. "Um, since it wouldn't be fair to make Specklepaw fight twice in a row then a substitute may train with Stormpaw."

"I will," Drizzlefur stepped forward through the crowd. Stormpaw blinked in surprise, she hadn't known that he had been watching.

Oakpelt just beckoned the young warrior forward. Stormpaw and Drizzlefur sized each other up, "I'll go easy, it will make you look good in front of Smokestar and the senior warriors," Drizzlefur whispered.

Stormpaw's stormy eyes flashed, "Fight like it's the most important event in your life," she retorted.

Oakpelt looked back and forth between the two, "Begin!"

Drizzlefur leaped first. Stormpaw elegantly moved out if the way and slid to face her opponent in one smooth move. Drizzlefur looked surprised. Smokestar looked impressed. Stormpaw crouched down and gazed at Drizzlefur's muscular shoulders. Her trick seemed to work because when she leaped at him he was caught off guard when he tried to protect his shoulders but instead Stormpaw sailed over him.

Cleanly, she spun around to face him just before she landed and the moment she touched the ground she was in the air again. Drizzlefur looked behind him to see if Stormpaw had overshot again but the she-cat landed neatly on his back and held him down.

Stormpaw moved fast, Drizzlefur could easily get free because of his superior strength. She placed a paw on his throat and one on his muzzle. "Winner, Stormpaw !" Snowspirit announced proudly.

Drizzlefur got to his paws and congratulated her with a warm lick to the cheek. Stormpaw blinked in surprise. Never had anyone treated her so closely, Drizzlefur had been acting like this ever since Mistpaw's death. Stormpaw sighed, sometimes she wondered if he was just replacing Mistpaw with her.

But that theory would have been a long-shot because Stormpaw had never seen Drizzlefur be close with Mistpaw. She was a medicine cat after all.

The crowd slowly filtered back to camp until only Stormpaw was left with Drizzlefur trailing by her side. Stormpaw felt awkward.

"Stormpaw . . ." Drizzlefur began but stopped when Talonpaw had come back and was staring at them with disgust on his face. _Great StarClan was does he want now?_ Stormpaw wondered.

"I need to talk with Stormpaw," Talonpaw muttered. _Me? How did I achieve this great honor?_ Stormpaw wondered crossly. When Drizzlefur didn't move Talonpaw stared to growl, "_Alone_ Drizzlefur."

Reluctantly the young warrior left but before he did he shot Talonpaw a quizzical stare.

"What?" Stormpaw asked.

Talonpaw studied her for a second, "I think someone's after you," he said finally.

Stormpaw blinked in surprise before narrowing them again, "What?"

Talonpaw flicked his tail, "Walk back to camp with me," he ordered. She hesitated before walking side-by-side with him. "This morning I went into the apprentices' den to get some moss for my new nest and when I looked at yours it was shredded into tiny pieces, then in that mouse you were going to eat this morning – I checked it out after seeing your nest – it was stuffed with deathberries."

"That could be just a coincidence!" Stormpaw argued. "And maybe one of the kits was playing in the apprentices' den, they have a couple of times, maybe they just accidentally tore the moss!"

Talonpaw looked unconvinced.

"Why would someone be after me anyways?"

The tom's eyes flashed, "That depends; do you know something that someone doesn't want you to know?"

**0o0o0o0o0o **

That night Stormpaw was so unnerved by what Talonpaw said she dreamed that she was surrounded by thorns again, waiting for that creepy voice to tell her to run. She saw Talonpaw again, he was already running before she could really talk to him though.

Suddenly he skidded to a halt and suddenly started running towards Stormpaw, his eyes were frantic even though nothing was chasing him. "Stormpaw wake up!" he yowled.

Stormpaw blinked in confusion, "Huh?"

Talonpaw tackled, "Wake up! Something's wrong . . ." then he turned his head and let out a screech of fear before his image disappearing.

Stormpaw couldn't get over what he had said though. Weren't you suppose to dream? Not try to wake up, right?

But she listened anyways and could slowly feel her body regaining consciousness. However, something was wrong, terribly wrong. She could feel warm, sticky blood around her paws and the tang of the stuff clung to her nose, her throat felt raw and destroyed by something sharp that was constantly tearing at it. Then the realization hit her: someone was trying to kill her.

With a loud screech she woke up. "Help! Intruder in the camp!" she yowled. Out of the corner of her eye she could see a dark form slip out of the apprentices' den.

Stormpaw raced into the clearing. Roseblossom – who had been on guard duty – was looking around wildly for anything that was sneaking around. Smokestar was awake and so were a couple warriors that filed outside their den looking miffed and confused. Talonpaw was also there, stalking around by the entrance of the medicine den with glittering green eyes taking in everything around the clearing.

Viperfang sniffed her throat and flinched at all the raw blood, "Someone was really trying to get rid of you, huh?" he asked.

Several cats huffed and complained to Viperfang about his manners. Stormpaw padded painfully over to the medicine cat den, "I'm scared," she whispered to Talonpaw as she passed.

The tom followed her in, "Just lie in my nest, I'll get some herbs for your throat," was all he replied.

But Stormpaw didn't need any more of an invitation, she was exhausted and half-dead. Quickly she dozed off to sleep and woke up some time later when some of the herbs stung her neck wounds, "Where will you sleep?" she asked Talonpaw who was sweeping bits of leaves out into the clearing with his tail.

He just shrugged, "I'll stay up and keep watch."

Stormpaw didn't argue. She just drifted off somewhere in-between a doze and sleep. _Why would someone want to kill me?_ She wondered. _I don't know anything important. Well, except DarkClan's camp location, but no one saw me._

_. . . Right?_

**I know I have said this many times but vote on the poll!**

**I also want to thank everyone who has read/reviewed this story! *gives cookies to everyone* I really appreciate it! Your reviews and seeing all the hits for this story really inspires me!**

**~Stormfeather **


	23. Chapter 23: The Final Assessment

**Hiya, I know I've been gone for so long and I am sooooooo sorry! It's a very long explaination and I'll tell you in the next update, also I'll be answering any questions in the next update as well. **

**So I published another story called **_**Wishful Thinking**_** and I'm very excited about it! Please check it out! **

**Without further ado . . .**

Chapter 23: The Final Assessment 

The next morning Snowspirit retired to the nursery. Stormpaw was surprise to discover Snowspirit was pregnant with Viperfang's kits. The little apprentice was shocked on how she hadn't noticed how moony Viperfang had been over her mentor.

"Today's your final assessment to become a warrior of RainClan," Oakpelt said with a gleam in his eyes. "We'll be doing quite a lot today so be prepared to run, hunt, and battle."

Stormpaw was ready and she could tell that Nightpaw and Specklepaw felt the same by the way they paced by the log entrance. Oakpelt finally beckoned for them by a shady corner of camp near the nursery.

He looked around cautiously, "Smokestar didn't want to tell the Clan but there's a small group of rogues that had made camp not too far from our territory. Don't worry, it's not DarkClan but Smokestar is worried they could become a problem. Your assessment is to find their camp and find the rouge group, attack and defeat them."

The apprentices listened with wide eyes. Their own mission that could save RainClan!

Oakpelt looked at them seriously, "We found a trail with their scent marks to help you start off. You have two days to complete this mission, understand?" The apprentices nodded vigorously.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" one whispered.

"Let's follow them!" another cried.

One hesitated, "That might not be a good idea . . ."

"We'll we're going," the other retorted before bounding off with two other cats following close behind. The last one followed reluctantly after her friends.

* * *

Oakpelt led the apprentices to a small bank that was splattered with mud rather than water. He nodded to some paw prints that covered the bank. "I'm afraid this is the best we can do to help. Remember RainClan is counting on you," he meowed before turning tail and leaving.

The three apprentices stared at each other as if seeing who was fit to lead the mission. Stormpaw bent down and studied the tracks, "They're fresh and the scent is faint but there," she reported.

"We should follow the tracks as far as they go, the dumb rogues won't realize how careless they are until we attack," Nightpaw meowed before starting to trot along the prints.

Specklepaw didn't seem to agree with this, "I think we should follow the path at a distance, this is too easy. There could be an ambush waiting," she explained logically.

Nightpaw bristled, "We're practically warriors, not cowards! We'll pick up their scent before they attack us," she argued.

Specklepaw just sighed and shook her head, "Fine. Whatever."

So that's how Nightpaw ended up leading the patrol. They followed the scent trail to the edge of the territory and by the time they got there it was sunset. "Let's camp here in our own territory, then we can find and invade the camp tomorrow," Stormpaw suggested, glancing between the two quarreling she-cats who had been arguing since they had started.

Specklepaw offered to hunt and without waiting for an answer she bounded off through the reeds.

Nightpaw spat in disgust after she left "Can you believe her? She acts like she's constantly in charge, what a mouse-brain."

"Take it easy on her, Nightpaw. She's the odd one out, probably feels like we're ganging up on her," Stormpaw replied. But Nightpaw wasn't listening, her ears were strained trying to pick up something. "What is it?" Stormpaw whispered.

The smaller apprentice had to stand on her hind legs so she could see over the plants. Three dark shapes leaped out at the two apprentices. Stormpaw screamed and blindly clawed in front of her. A black tom clawed at her pelt.

Stormpaw recognized the tom, "Ripclaw!" she gasped.

The tom hesitated, "Storm is that you? You're a member of RainClan?" he asked, shocked. The she-cat nodded and Ripclaw was filled with guilt, "I guess I wasn't really nice to you when you were a loner."

The RainClan she-cat rested a tail on his shoulder, "If you hadn't been like you had then I wouldn't have met RainClan." This was true. If Ripclaw hadn't been bullying Stormpaw and Nightpaw then they would have never jumped over the wall.

Stormpaw looked over to see that Nightpaw had fended off one of the rogues and was struggling to hold him down while she fended off the other. Ripclaw backed away, "I don't want to fight you . . ." he looked over at the other rogues, "Retreat!"

The two backed off and one of them looked questioningly at Ripclaw who was obviously the leader of the three, "Are you sure? They're outnumbered."

The black tom gazed at Stormpaw then at Nightpaw, "I'm sure, let's go," he commanded. The two nodded and stalked through the reeds. Ripclaw looked directly at Stormpaw, "I'll let you go just this one time," he meowed before racing after the others.

The two sisters stared wordlessly after the rogues. "We must be close to the camp," Nightpaw reasoned.

Seconds later Specklepaw crashed through the snow drift with prey swinging in her jaws, "What's going on? I heard talking," she exclaimed.

Nightpaw scowled, "We were attacked by rogues, a lot of help you were."

Specklepaw glared at her, "I was trying to find everyone some supper," she growled. "Maybe if you had been paying attention you could have avoided being ambushed." The speckled she-cat dropped two mice, "Here, sorry my worthless hide couldn't find anything else."

After Nightpaw and Specklepaw took the two mice they ate in separate corners of the small clearing they were going to call camp. "I'll keep watch tonight," Stormpaw offered. When neither she-cats replied Stormpaw sighed, it was going to be a long night.

* * *

"It's freezing, I told you we shouldn't have left!

"Stop complaining, we're in the middle of an adventure for StarClan's sake," one retorted.

* * *

The next morning everyone had woke early. Stormpaw assumed the position as leader today, so far Nightpaw and Specklepaw had been pretty quiet but she didn't want to give them a chance to even think about arguing.

They had lost the tracks of the rogues well before they were out of RainClan territory and soon after the sun had risen it had begun to snow. The tiny flakes came down in a bitter wind, making it impossible to see.

Specklepaw blinked furiously against the snowflakes, "I think there's a path ahead. I smell water, maybe there's a pool?" she mewed.

Nightpaw growled, "I smell cats. Their camp is probably up ahead."

"We should find somewhere nearby so we can stay out of the wind and make an attack plan," Stormpaw said then flicked her tail and beckoned the others into a log that wasn't very comfortable but it was convenient. Stormpaw drew a circle into the side with her claw, "So this is their camp," she murmured.

Nightpaw made a single line into the front of the circle, "One of us should start the attack from the front as a distraction. . ."

". . . and the other two can sneak around and attack from behind," Specklepaw finished. Stormpaw was impressed; when the two were actually trying to work together they did pretty well. "So who wants to be the cat in the front?"

"I do," Nightpaw and Stormpaw said at the exact same time.

Specklepaw laughed, "You are sisters aren't you? Nightpaw you can go in the front, Stormpaw and I will cover you from behind." Nightpaw looked pleased with herself and her eyes beamed with self-pride. Stormpaw mentally scowled, what made Nightpaw so special?

"Just give us a minute to get into position," Stormpaw muttered before darting out of the log. Specklepaw followed close behind as they made a big loop around the path and its clearing and positioned themselves one a slippery rock that overhung a pool in the clearing. Their gray pelts mixed into its surface well.

"Hey Stormpaw that cat over there to the far left looks a lot like Berryfoot if she would be covered in mud . . ." Specklepaw murmured.

Stormpaw studied the cat Specklepaw was referring to, "That is Berryfoot! Oh and there's Cloudspots and Roseblossom!? They've covered themselves in mud," she whispered. "What's going on? I thought we were after rogues?"

Specklepaw narrowed her eyes, "Let's check it out," she suggested and leaped off the rock. Stormpaw followed and their drop into the clearing spooked their Clanmates. "What are you doing?"

Berryfoot growled, "So Clan cats you've come to capture us?"

"What are you talking about, Berryfoot?" Stormpaw asked. "Why is everyone covered in mud?"

Roseblossom sighed, "Oh dear I'm afraid we've been discovered."

Just then Nightpaw chose that moment to charge into the camp shouting a loud yowl. She was cut off when she recognized her Clanmates, "What's going on?"

Cloudspots grinned, "This is your final assessment. Get us 'rogues' off of your territory, if you defeat us then you'll have earned your warrior names. All the apprentices have to do it to prove their loyalty and bravery."

Nightpaw seemed to have caught on, "Then what are we waiting for?" she asked before leaping at Berryfoot. Specklepaw leaped for Roseblossom which left Stormpaw with Cloudspots.

Stormpaw didn't want to fight the tom, they hadn't been speaking to each other since the whole Swallowflight encounter. _Just fight, your being a coward and warriors aren't cowards,_ she lectured herself.

With a battle cry she leaped at Cloudspots and was surprised to find the ground empty when she landed. She looked around to see the warrior charging at her and Stormpaw barely managed to dodge in time.

The apprentice dived onto her back and slid under Cloudspots, kicking his legs out from under him. He crumbled to the ground and Stormpaw placed a paw on him. When he didn't respond she loosened her grip a little, "Are you –"

But she didn't have time to finish her sentence, the tom sent her sprawling when he heaved upwards and threw her. Stormpaw let out a whimper of pain she landed on a sharp rock that dug into her face and left a deep cut that stung worse than Blackfeather's talons. Cloudspots held her down with his superior weight and strength, "You're losing your touch," he mewed.

Stormpaw growled and kicked him hard in the stomach, she grabbed him by the throat with her jaws and forced him down. She slid out her claws so they just barely dug into his neck, "I think I'm doing just fine," she replied frostily.

After looking around Stormpaw had realized that Specklepaw and Nightpaw had already won their fights and were watching in amusement. Stormpaw stepped away embarrassed and turned away from the gray warrior. "What happened?" Nightpaw asked, staring at the cut on Stormpaw's face.

Stormpaw studied her paws, "Nothing," she mumbled.

"Attack!" someone suddenly screeched. The RainClan cats watched warily as a small patrol of four kits raced into the clearing. "Get out of RainClan territory!" the leader of the group, Amberkit, cried.

"Kits! What are you doing here?" Roseblossom asked in alarm.

The four RainClan kits looked instantly guilty. "We were following the apprentices," Fawnkit admitted. "We wanted to help get rid of the rogues."

Shatteredkit looked around, "Where are the rogues?" she asked in confusion.

The warriors fumbled for an explanation; no one wanted to ruin the final assessment secret. "You chased them away when they heard you," Stormpaw stuttered.

Berryfoot nodded, "They ran off like the little fox-hearts they are," she grinned.

"Watch your language, Berryfoot, they're just kits," Roseblossom scolded.

"Ha! We chased off the rogues, now we gotta have an early apprentice ceremony!" Fallenkit cheered. The others chorused their happiness and even started to trot in circles shouting "We're going to be apprentices!"

Cloudspots sighed, "Let's get you all home. I think everyone needs a decent meal tonight."

**I'm satisfied with this chappie but I think some of it could have been better. So we're at chapter 23? Hmmm this is the longest story that I've ever written and it's still being continued, my goal is over 30 chapters so I'm very excited!**


	24. Chapter 24: New Names

Chapter 24: New Names

Stormpaw padded into camp with the rest of their patrol. She was very tired and her paws ached from walking and fighting. "You should go get that cut checked out," Roseblossom meowed before heading towards Smokestar's den. Being senior warrior on that assessment it was her job to report the day's happenings.

Following the seasoned warrior's advice Stormpaw bounded towards the medicine den with Shatteredkit and Fawnkit right behind it. The two kits had said they fell into a thistle bush when they were wandering around after sunset trying to find the apprentices. _Silly kits. I hope I get to mentor one when they become apprenticed._

"What happened?" Talonpaw asked when he saw the three she-cats in his den. "Did you fall into a thorn bush or something?"

Shatteredkit and Fawnkit grinned sheepishly, "You could say that," they both mewed at the same time.

Talonpaw worked fast. He wrapped Fawnkit's nicked ear in cobwebs and trickled marigold poultice on it and sent her to December. Then he chewed up some dock leaves to be put on Shatteredkit's shoulder, "I want you to do your exercises outside of the den, then you can be on your way," he instructed. The young she-cat nodded obediently and trotted outside.

"I expected to see them here, but you?" he turned to Stormpaw.

"It was our final assessment!" Stormpaw protested.

Talonpaw just chuckled and rolled his eyes. He chewed some leaves and spat them onto the wound. "I'm worried, Stormpaw. I don't know who's after you and why, I can't image how you feel." He plastered cobwebs onto her face and gently applied pressure.

Stormpaw winced and noticed Drizzlefur approaching the medicine den. "Wonderful," Talonpaw muttered and rolled his eyes before crawling into the herb store to look from something. "Don't leave," he meowed to Stormpaw.

"How'd the assessment go?" Drizzlefur purred. "I hear you'll be getting your name by sunset. Congratulations!"

Talonpaw spilled out of the herb store, "You're becoming a warrior?" he yowled.

Stormpaw lowered her ears in embarrassment when she saw more than one cat from the clearing gaze at the den. Drizzlefur rested a tail on Stormpaw's shoulder, "Yep! Isn't this great?"

The gray medicine cat glared at Drizzlefur with a murderous glare. Did Talonpaw have bees in his brain of something? "It's great," he mumbled. "Can you please leave? I have a patient," Talonpaw dug his claws into the dirt.

Drizzlefur hissed at Talonpaw and stubbornly sat by the entrance. The BreezeClan medicine cat snarled and Drizzlefur stalked out of the den, muttering something about Talonpaw's idiot face. "Did you really have to do that?" Stormpaw shot an annoyed glare at the medicine cat.

"Let all cats old enough to run through the high waters join beneath the tree stump for a Clan meeting!" Smokestar yowled. Stormpaw hastily darted out of the den and scampered over to Nightpaw who was watching from the side of the clearing, her tail lashing back and forth in excitement.

"I gather you here today to perform a long awaited ceremony. Stormpaw, Nightpaw, and Specklepaw have each reached their eleventh moon, please step forward," Smokestar meowed. "We perform these ceremonies to show that our Clan remains strong and unshaken."

_What about Fernpaw and Mistpaw? They didn't even get a chance . . . _Stormpaw's whiskers drooped as she stepped forward.

"Oakpelt, do you believe that Nightpaw is ready to become and receive the responsibility of a warrior?"

Nightpaw glanced nervously at Oakpelt but her mentor just nodded and smiled, "She is."

Smokestar nodded, "Ravenfeather? Snowspirit? Do believe that Stormpaw and Specklepaw are ready?" he asked. The two mentors nodded with satisfaction and their apprentices let out little squeals of excitement.

"I, Smokestar, leader of RainClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Specklepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" the leader stared down at the tiny little apprentice before him.

"I do," Specklepaw replied with the same boldness she had been famous for.

Smokestar smiles kindly at her, "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Specklepaw, from now on, you will be known as Specklewing. StarClan honors your independence and your forethought and we welcome you as a full warrior of RainClan."

Smokestar rested his muzzle against Specklewing's head and she licked his shoulder in return.

"Specklewing! Specklewing!" the Clan cheered.

Smokestar waited until the noise died down before continuing, "Nightpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Nightpaw replied simply.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Nightpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Nightmist. StarClan honors you wisdom and your patience and we welcome you as a full warrior of RainClan."

Smokestar bent forward and touched his muzzle to her head and Nightmist licked his shoulder in return. "Nightmist! Nightmist!" more cheering erupted from the Clan.

"And last but certainly not least, Stormpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Stormpaw shivered with excitement, "I do. As long as I'm living and breathing."

RainClan's leader smiled kindly at her, "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Stormpaw, from now on, you will be known as Stormspirit. StarClan honors your loyalty and your determination and we welcome you as a full warrior of RainClan."

Stormspirit reached forward and respectively licked Smokestar's shoulder.

"Stormspirit! Specklewing! Nightmist! Stormspirit! Specklewing! Nightmist!" the Clan roared.

"As tradition of our ancestors you will sit a silent vigil and protect the Clan overnight," Smokestar finished. "To show that StarClan has blessed us during leaf-bare we feast!"

"Congratulations!" several cats murmured as they brushed pelts with Stormspirit. She just nodded absentmindedly and weaved through the crowd, seeking to leave camp before the vigil started.

Drizzlefur stopped her and hesitated, "Where are you going?"

Stormspirit shrugged, "For a walk. How long is it till the next Gathering?"

The gray warrior studied her with a baffled expression, "A quarter moon. Why?" But the new warrior was already long gone. "Wait? Where are you going?" he called after her.

* * *

Stormspirit splashed through the muddy water that lapped hungrily by her belly fur. She had a quarter moon to warn RainClan about the ambush that DarkClan was planning. "Stormpaw is that you?" a familiar voice asked.

The warrior turned to see Swallowflight staring at her from across the border. "It's Stormspirit now," she purred.

Swallowflight touched noses with her and licked her cheek. Stormspirit's eyes jerked open. That was the same thing Drizzlefur had done to her just a couple days ago. Did Swallowflight have feelings for her? A RainClan warrior? An outsider? "What does that mean?" she asked.

The tom shrugged, "What does what mean?" he asked innocently. Stormspirit gave him a hard look. "It was . . . I was just . . . nothing," he sighed and turned away, "It means nothing. I gotta go," he mumbled before turning away.

"Wait! Please don't go," she bounded onto ThornClan's territory and walked shoulder-to-shoulder with Swallowflight.

He smiled at her, "I was only teasing. It means that I think fondly of you."

"What?"

"The gesture, it means I think fondly of you," Swallowflight replied. Stormspirit felt her face grow warm. "Want to see something cool? Well, at least you mud-faces don't do it," he teased.

Stormspirit growled playfully, "Mud-faces? Oh yeah that's what you tree-tails call us."

Swallowflight leaped up and latched his claws into a tree, "C'mon," he called cheerfully.

Stormspirit copied what he did and hung by her claws, "I've never climbed a tree before, how do you do this?" she asked fearfully.

Swallowflight helped her up to the first branch, "Just trust me, I won't let you fall."

For once Stormspirit was glad for the settling darkness of night so Swallowflight couldn't see her blushed face. _What is wrong with me? It's against the warrior code!_ The small warrior lashed her tail in frustration, _what would Talonpaw think?_ Her whiskers drooped and she mentally kicked herself, _why are you thinking of that annoying furball?_

* * *

"Where were you?" Nightmist asked the moment Stormspirit stepped into camp.

"I took a walk," the blue-eyed warrior answered simply. "We should be quiet, our vigil is going to start soon." And she turned from her sister, refusing to answer any more questions.


End file.
